Dark Destiny Revised
by violent werewolf-Dark Prince
Summary: With the final straw coming from Sakura's mouth, Naruto decided to be rid of it all. He was going to get revenge on both her and Sasuke, even if it cost him his dream, and his life. Revision complete. NaruIno MAJOR SAKURA BASHING!
1. Despise

I AM JUST A FAN. NONE OF THESE EVENTS HAVE ACCURED,WILL EVER ACCURE, OR INVOLVE NARUTO BEING GAY. SORRY GRAVITATION FANS

"…" Talking.

'…' Thinking.

"…" Kyuubi Talking.

Chapter 1: Despise

"CHIDORI!"

"RASENGAN!"

As the two attacks collide, he awakes. He's in his apartment, just like every other night. Hands shaking, he sees the small alarm clock on his night table. It was 6:oo a.m. Once again, he was awoken by the nightmare of the event that happened three years ago, when he fought Sasuke. He held his chest, wincing as his fingers ran over the long scar that refused to go away. It was a constant reminder that what happened was real, that one of the people that Naruto cared most for tried to kill him. Three years, and the memory was still as clear as day. It had only been a day since Naruto had returned to the hidden leaf village after being away to train with Jiraiya, and he had already received his next upcoming mission. However it was strange. Instead of getting it from Tsunade, the council ordered this mission directly. In exactly two weeks, he was to go after Sasuke Uchiha and bring him back to the village.

With a sigh he walks over to his closet. Inside was seven pairs of the same orange jumpsuit he wore every day.

'Maybe I should try something less orange.'

He scuffles around his room looking for a new outfit. He finds a white sleeveless shirt. Then he throws on a white short sleeved button up that he pulled the buttons off of when he was little. A note said it belonged to his father. No picture was included. He finally put on some white pants and decided to head out. He walked around the village toward the old academy. Not many people are up so he just wanders about, taking the long way to his destination. He stops at the old swing and remembers himself sitting there all alone.

Maybe it would have been better if life stayed that way.'

He jumps up into the tree and rests for two hours. At 8:00, Naruto is awoken by the ringing of the school bell.

'Dammit, shouldn't they turn that thing off on Saturday?' He jumps from the tree and begins to walk through the village again.

Ever since he had returned to the village, he seemed more distant. He seemed as if he wished the village would disappear along with all of the people who lived there.

'This place…' He looked around at the many people running and laughing.

'This place holds so many bad memories. These idiots run around as if nothing has ever happened. Don't they realize that Sasuke is gone. Doesn't the council realize how much of a threat he is to us?'

"**What are you so angry about Naruto?"**

'Fox. You know why I'm upset.'

"**It seems to get worst every second. You are growing more like that Uchiha fellow every day. I am starting to think that you will end up more like Orochimaru-"**

'Shut the hell up! I'm not like Sasuke and I'm definitely not like Orochimaru. I admit that I can care less about most of the people in this village now, but I have my reasons.'

"**That pink haired one?" **

'Yeah…she's one of them…' He completely entered his mind, appearing before the Kyuubi's cell. After looking at the seal on the cage he sat down. The seal was practically hanging from its tip. Naruto didn't care though. There wasn't much to care about.

'I couldn't get Sasuke back Fox. That's another reason. I was too weak to save him.'

"**But you have become stronger Naruto. Isn't that the point?" **

'No. The point was to bring him home the first time. There's no reason to anymore.'

"**It seems that way. Have you forgotten the good things that happened between you and the Uchiha?"**

'No I haven't. But I also know none of those things can ever compare to him trying to kill me either.'

After his talk with the Kyuubi, Naruto began walking to his apartment.

"Hey Naruto!" Someone called dryly to him from behind. He turned to see a pink haired girl running towards him.

'Damn… This just ruined my day.' He kept walking.

"What's up Naruto?"

He ignored her and kept walking.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" He stopped.

"I haven't forgotten what you said to me yesturday."

Sakura looked down. "Naruto I-"

He turned away and kept walking.

'She's one of the reasons I couldn't get Sasuke back. I had feelings for her and she never gave a damn about me.'

"**You were too naïve to see that kid."**

'You think? While you're at it why not just call me an idiot?'

"**You're an idiot."**

'I hate you.'

"**You're not used to this by now?" **He walked past his apartment. %Reasoning told him it was too late to go to sleep now. His stomach grumbled. He walked towards the ramen stand. On his way Shikamaru stopped him.

"Nice new threads." Out of all the people Naruto didn't care about, Shikamaru wasn't one of them. He was his best friend actually.

"Naruto, want to go to that new restaurant with me and the gang?"

"Chouji and Ino?"

"Yep." Naruto was impartial towards Chouji and had mutual respect for Ino.

"Isn't that new restaurant a bar?"

"Half bar. So are you coming or what?"

"Yeah, whatever."

Later that night…

The four sit at a booth. They had been there for about ten minutes and Naruto was ready to leave. He hadn't once said anything to anyone. A glance at the clock told him that it was only 6:20 p.m.

"**Why aren't you having fun kid?" **

'I don't know. Usually I have fun around Shikamaru but today is just fucked up.'

"**Stop being so gloomy. I liked you better when you were an annoying little punk." **

'Fine, what ever.' He decided to at least act like a friend towards the three at the table. They had conversations about old missions and new missions and so on. Then the waiter brought two big bottles of sake to the table.

"You're drinking?" Shikamaru smirked at Naruto.

"Don't be such a brat. Live a little will ya." Shikamaru downed two cups quickly. He slid the bottle to Naruto.

"Come on Naruto. You only live once." He finally poured a cup. They all watched him lift the glass to his lips. Well Shikamaru and Ino watched. Chouji watched the waiter put a plate of chicken on the next table. Naruto downed the sake like a shot. Ino and Shikamaru cheered.

"Alright! Now let's have some fun."

Five hours later…

Naruto had only drunk three cups but he felt woozy. It was already 11:30. Shikamaru, Ino, and Chouji had gotten wasted and loud. All four were kicked from the bar. Chouji was swaying back and fourth as they stood in front of the bar. Shikamaru held Ino up from falling on the ground as he rambled on about how the bar should be shut down for lack of freedom of expression.

"Hey Naruto, hold Ino for a sec." Naruto held Ino up. Shikamaru paused.

"Run Chouji!" He yelled and then sprinted away.

"Wait…urp…for me!" He stumbled after his comrade.

"Shikamaru! You ass!" Naruto looked down at Ino.

"You…you look like…like Naruto!" Ino mumbled incoherently.

'Oh great. She's completely out of it!'

"**Just take her home kit."**

'Go to sleep and leave me alone!'

"**Whatever." **

Naruto was still a little buzzed himself, making it hard to keep Ino on her feet. By the time he reached her house she had regained a little bit of common sense.

"Ino, are your parents home?"

"Nopey, nope! Just me and the other me in the bathroom mirror! I wonder how she's been doing."

Like I said, a little bit. Naruto ignored her rambling and opened the door noisily. He picked Ino up in both arms and put her on the sofa. Naruto sat on the recliner next to the sofa.

'I don't think I can make it back to my apartment. This sucks!' He closed his eyes.

Seconds later, he feels something plop onto him.

"What the heck?"

Ino had sat on his lap and put her head on his shoulder.

"You smell nice Naruto." Then she fell asleep. He didn't want to wake her so he had no way of moving her.

"**Ho-ho! Now what's this? You getting cozy with this crazy girl I see." **

'Shut the hell up already! That's not how it is! She's just drunk.'

"**You don't sound how you did earlier when you didn't care about anything. I see some hearts in their!" **

'Go to sleep already!' The fox chuckled and then stayed silent. As Naruto began to drift to sleep, he smiled.


	2. Mixed Feelings

_Chapter two, revised. I added even more stuff to this chapter than the first. However, this is just a quick run through, not a complete make over. The chapters will remain short compared to my other stories._

Chapter 2: Mixed Feelings

Naruto is awoken by a shrill scream. He looks up and right away he sees Ino pressed against the wall. She is holding a bat for some reason.

'Okay. What the hell is going here?' The memories from the night before enter his mind.

"Naruto! What the hell are you doing in here?" She slings the bat at him. Once it misses, she starts throwing shoes at him.

'There better be a damn good explanation why I'm waking up on Naruto's lap.' She tried to hide the blush on her face with a flurry of high heels.

"Stop that! We were at the bar together, remember? You got drunk and I brought you home." Ino thought back and remembered everything.

"Wait, we didn't…"

"No way!" Ino sighed and sat on the couch.

"**That girl is crazy."**

'Who cares?'

"**This whole thing with you being evil is really starting to get on my nerves. I can't even talk to you anymore without you getting an attitude."**

'I'm not evil; I just have a lot of things on my mind. I don't have time to deal with her.'

The emotions, if any, that Naruto felt for Ino that night had been completely demolished.

"Sorry about the shoes…" She was saying until Naruto shot her a shut the hell up look. She looked away.

'Whatever happened between him and Sakura must have really hurt him. I've never seen him like that before. I wish I could help him.'

Naruto stood up. "Where are you going, Naruto?"

"What is it to you?" He said. Then he remembered what the kyuubi said and quickly tried to sound nice.

"I'm going home to take a shower."

"You can take a shower here if you want. I'll wash your clothes for you." He hesitated before accepting. He stretched and walked towards the bathroom.

'Wow, Naruto has a hot bod.' Ino thought as he walked away. In the shower, Naruto let the water fall over him.

"**It was nice of the crazy one to let you use her shower. I knew I sensed something between you two."**

'What are you talking about? She's just being nice because I brought her home.'

"**Whatever you say." **

'Who cares anyway? Ino would never want to go out with me. Maybe I do like her a little. But I can't risk getting too attached to anyone else for what I'm planning.'

"**A little. I can sense deep in you, you had a crush on this girl since you were both in that academy. Why didn't you try for her instead of the pink haired bitch?"**

Naruto really wasn't in the mood to be discussing past crushes. Even if it was a fact that being as beautiful as he thought Sakura was, Ino was the second on his list when it came to potential girl friends. But now, that list was burning, along with all the other feelings he had for people in that village.

Ino walked by the bathroom and picked up his clothes. The door was slightly open so she peeked inside.

'I am so wrong for this…whoa! He has a big...' She leaned forward too much and almost fell in.

Sliding the door shut, she ran as fast as she could in case Naruto had heard or seen her. She washed his clothes and hung them to dry. After that, she returned to the house and sat on the couch. She began to think about all that was going on.

'Naruto has always been the respectable type. In all honesty, he was better than Sasuke in some ways. But lately, he's been completely different. He's kind of mean now.' Then she thought about the night before.

'He was so friendly there. I actually felt like he would be a good…no, what am I saying. He's just plain old Naruto.' She wanted to think that Naruto hadn't changed at all, but she knew there was something different about him, and it wasn't good.

Naruto came out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist. Ino looked away and blushed slightly.

"Put on your clothes!" She said shyly.

"I would if I had them."

She quickly got up and walked towards the backyard. As she was passing him, he rolled his fingers through his hair. She saw the water sparkle as it flew from it, in slow motion. She grew light headed and stumbled, almost falling flat on her face. Naruto caught her.

"Hey, you okay?"

For a few seconds, she enjoyed being in Naruto's arms. It was unexpected, but her thoughts from a little while ago were starting to influence her emotions. It had been a while since she had thought of having a boy friend, having spent so much time training. That's all she could do. After Sasuke left, she didn't have anyone to run after. The few times she spent with Naruto was the closest things she had to spending time with Sasuke. After a while, she enjoyed his company, and never thought about Sasuke. That is until they started talking about their major crushes on the former two. Naruto wouldn't shut up about Sakura, and Ino sometimes talked about Sasuke, avoiding a lot of stuff as to not hurt Naruto's feelings. But then he left, for three years none the less. It hurt, a little, but she still had Sakura to hang with. At least she thought. Sakura didn't want to associate with Ino after finding out all the time she had been spending with Naruto.

"Nothing!" She released herself from him and ran to the backyard.

'What was I doing? Was I really… but it's… Naruto!'

She took his clothes down from drying and hastily walked back into the house. She handed him his clothes. He dressed and prepared to leave.

"Naruto, wait!"

"Yeah, what is it. I don't have all day."

She looked down nervously and blushed.

"Naruto, I missed you after you left… I think…"

"You did?" He asked skeptically, turning to face her.

"Of course. You were one of my best friends. When you left, I was kind of lonely."

"I'm sorry you felt that way. I should have said bye or something." He was about to turn and leave but she stopped him once more.

"Naruto…I think…I may have…" She couldn't say it. She was blushing like her life depended on it. Maybe it did, she didn't know.

"May have what?"

"I…I don't know…" Naruto walked over to her. He gently touched her cheek.

'What the…' Her breathing became heavy. He kissed her lightly on her lips. Her knees grew weak and she fell into his arms.

"Naruto…"

"Ino."

"I love you…"

"Ino, wake up!" Ino opens her eyes.

"You have got some serious problems." Naruto said as he looked down at Ino.

"What happened?

"You came out here to get my clothes and then you fainted." They were in her back yard. Naruto had already dressed. He helped her up.

'That was all a dream? But it was me and Naruto. Me… and Naruto…'

"You must have fainted because you're hungry. Remember three years ago when you went on a hunger strike since your dad took away your allowance? You passed out three times in one day. Come on. Let's go get something to eat."

Ino looked at Naruto a little happier. 'At least his appetite hasn't changed.'

The fact that he still remembered when they used to hang out made her even happier. Sure, it wasn't one of her favorite memories, but it was something that she and Naruto treasured together, amongst no one but themselves. He escorted her to the ramen stand and payed for the food. Afterwards, he leaves her. He looked back at her.

"It was fun hanging out with you again."

"**Too bad you'll never do it again."**

'Shut your ass, or I'll shove all nine of your tails in there.' Ino watches as Naruto walks away.

'I get drunk, sleep with Naruto and now I'm in love? I'll kill Shikamaru.'

The next morning, Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji were sent on a scouting mission. Ninjas from the Otogakure were seen lurking around the out skirts of Konaha. The three leapt from tree to tree but Ino seemed to be slower than usual. Shikamaru noticed. He stopped and Ino almost plowed right into him. She stopped right in front of him. Chouji saw his comrades stop and did the same.

"Why'd we stop Shikamaru? I don't feel the oto ninja's chakra anywhere around here."

"What's on your mind Ino?"

"Huh? Nothing. I'm just…" She looked down and couldn't think of a lie. Shikamaru chuckled.

"I saw you and Naruto yesterday."

"What!? We were just eating together! Seriously, me and Naruto?" She laughed nervously.

'Me and Naruto…'

"Well whatever is going on with you and him needs to stay in the village. We have a mission to complete so get with it."

"Right." Although she tried, she couldn't seem to get Naruto out of her mind.


	3. Promise to be kept

_This was initially the shortest chapter of the entire story. It was only 800 or so words. Now it may be the longest for a while. The revision for this chapter is to explain the story further than I originally had. _

Chapter 3: Promise to be kept

Sakura walked through the village looking for Naruto. She decided to check at the ramen stand and was surprised to find that he wasn't there. Teuchi had told her that he hadn't been there at all that day. She needed to talk to Naruto about the mission he was supposed to be going on, and to make sure that he brought back her precious Sasuke-kun. Sure, if they got into another fight, Naruto would probably lose, and bleed to death in a ditch somewhere, but at least he wouldn't have gone back on his promise. He would bleed out, because Sasuke wasn't the type of person to kill. He would never kill Naruto, no matter how much of a bane he was to everyone's existence. Naruto, on his part, would have fought for her until his last breath, and she knew it, just to make her happy. And she enjoyed every bit of it. Having a boy swoon to her every whim was something she enjoyed, and being able to do whatever she wanted with no consequences was just as fun. That is, until Naruto returned. Never once, had she thought that Naruto had gotten smarter over his three year absence of the village. Never once had she thought that he would have changed and grasped a deeper understanding of his emotions. Never once, did she think anything she did would hurt him. After several hours of fruitless searching, she heard him. In the distance, the distinct shout of "RASENGAN" grabbed her attention.

'Naruto!' She ran to where she heard him.

When she got to a certain distance she saw a lot of smoke. It was the training ground where Kakashi had trained squad 7. When the smoke cleared, she saw that the middle log, the log that Naruto had been tied to during their training, had been blown to smithereens.

"What's wrong with you baka? You-" Naruto turned to her. She gasped. He showed no emotion at all. The look in his eyes is what startled Sakura.

His eyes were cold. They were like daggers piercing every part of her existence. They were more evil than Orochimaru's and even more dangerous than Itachi's. Sakura felt time stop. She was in front of Sasuke. Then she tried to touch him. He shattered into pieces. The sight made Sakura scream and drop to her knees. When she looked up, Naruto was looking at her.

"Naruto…"

"How'd you like my new genjutsu? I learned how to make it almost as bad as Itachi's sharingon. I think it needs a little work since you're still moving."

"**That's cold Naruto. Even for me."**

'I don't give a damn. She deserves worse and you know it.'

"**You are evil, like I said. Maybe I should have a less dangerous person to live in."** Naruto ignored him and looked down at Sakura.

"Naruto…why would you?"

"You know exactly why! All this time you treated me like dirt. You blamed me for Sasuke being gone! Everything you said to me, and did to me. You pushed the wrong button Sakra."

**-Flashback-**

So long. It had been so long since he had seen his own home. Anxious wasn't a powerful enough word to describe how he was feeling. Three years seemed like ten when your training every single day. Jiraiya walked a few paces back, a wide smile on his face as well, as he was anticipating a long meeting with a certain blonde Hokage. As they walked up a tall hill, Naruto got his first glance at his most treasured possession. His home, Konohagakure, the Village Hidden in Leaves.

"We're almost there. So, what are you going to do first?" The toad sage asked now taking the lead down the hill.

"I don't know! I want to see all of my friends, that's for sure."

"Who first? A lovely lady I suppose?" Jiraiya called, poking at Naruto. Naruto slammed a fist into his head.

"Stop being so pervy Ero-sennin." Naruto called, face red and boiling.

Jiraiya just smiled, ignoring the pulsing knot on his head. "Heh, just like Tsunade."

"Baa-chan. And Shizune-chan. I missed them both. But I know who I want to see first."

"Let me guess. Little miss pinky." Jiraiya sighed. He would never know what Naruto saw in the girl. She wasn't as beautiful as he exclaimed. Her intelligence was only complemented by the fact that she had a damn legendary sannin teaching her. She had no original jutsu what so ever, and her combat skills were less than average. If not for Tsunade's training, Sakura wouldn't have even made it to chunin. Hell, she was lucky to have graduated the academy with the knowledge she had as a ninja. To top it off, he hadn't been around them much, and already knew she had stuck her head up Sasuke's ass to the point of no return.

"Don't call her that. Sakura-chan makes pink look good."

"**Homo."** The fox called in his head, but stayed silent after getting a death glare from Naruto.

"Naruto, why do you constantly vie for this girl? What has she ever done for you?"

"Well…Sakura-chan has a nice personality…she's kind and caring."

"Does she show her nice personality to you? Has she been kind and caring towards you?"

He stayed silent. Why was he even trying to argue with Ero-sennin. A nice personality to Jiraiya was judged by a woman's bust size, and waist line. The rest of the walk was silent after that. The two guards at the gate almost fainted after seeing who was walking towards them. The hastily opened the gates. Jiraiya spotted an Anbu preparing to go inform the Hokage, but ordered him not to. It was supposed to be a surprise. Naruto smiled as they entered the village.

"Finally…I'm back!" Naruto looked around. Several people passing by stopped and gaped.

"Naruto?" A woman said in shock.

"In the flesh." Naruto called and walked forward with Jiraiya.

"Naruto, you can go see your friends. Me and Tsunade have some…business to take care of."

Naruto had enough observation time to know when the toad sage was being perverted, and this took the cake. Jiraiya left Naruto, and Naruto smiled even wider. He ran to a nearby pole and walked up it until he could see all over Konoha. Nothing could be so marvelous to him.

"Naruto? Is that you?!"

A voice he knew he would never forget. Looking down, a spec of pink waved up at him. He dropped down, landing right in front of her.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled attempting to give the girl a hug. However, she turned to the side, and after a little resistance, hugged the blonde back.

"Naruto, look at you! You look…taller. When'd you get taller than me?"

He just noticed that he was looking down on her.

"Dunno. Sakura-chan, I'm glad to see you again! You don't know how much I missed you! And you look fantastic!" He called looking her up and down.

The pink haired girl smiled when she saw that the blonde hadn't lost his interest in her. She put her hands behind her back and smiled at him.

"Naruto, lets go out tonight. I want to talk to you about something."

Naruto's world was recreated at that moment. It was like his wildest dreams, and all his fantasies were coming true. Life was finally rewarding him.

"Alright Sakura-chan. I'll get you at eight, alright?"

"That's fine. See you later Naruto." She said winking at him.

His stops were short after that. His first date, with the girl of his dreams. Going to Jiraiya would have been a bad idea, so he chose the next best person for advice in relationships.

"What're you asking me for?" Shikamaru asked lazily, laying upside down on his bed while playing a play station.

"You and Temari have been going out since before I left the village. You've got three years worth of experience, so help me out!"

Shikamaru sighed and tossed the controller after losing. "How troublesome. Let's get this over with."

Naruto sat with a pad and pen. Shikamaru sat up and faced him. "Look, first off, all you need to do is be yourself. If she doesn't like that, then she doesn't like you."

Naruto's enthusiasm blinded him from the fact that Shikamaru's words were what had been happening between him and the pink haired kunoichi since the day they met.

"Secondly, do what they want. Do whatever you can to make her happy, especially if you two really love each other." Temari had walked into the room as soon as she heard her name. Naruto didn't notice Shikamaru had begun sweating when Temari glared at him.

"Last but not least, she's always right got that." He said, giving nervous glances in Temari's direction. The suna kunoichi just smiled and sat down next to him.

"Listen to him Naruto-san. He's smarter than he looks." She said turning his head in for a kiss. Naruto paled as he realized what had been happening.

"Crap, I got five minutes to get to Sakura's house. I'll see you guys later." He called running out.

"Now Shikamaru-kun. You said do what they want. You know what I want to do?" Temari said pushing him back onto the bed.

'This job does have some perks.' He thought, using his shadow to close the door behind Naruto.

Naruto had picked up Sakura on time, and now they were walking to a fancy restaurant. Both wore their usual clothing, but Naruto had made an attempt to comb his hair. (To no avail.) The entire time, Naruto had been a gentlemen, although the two had said little to nothing to each other. Once in the restaurant, they ordered and Naruto agreed to pay. It was like a real date, minus the talking. The whole time Sakura had been smiling at Naruto though. Once they finished their meals, Naruto wanted to take her somewhere he only took people he cared most about. The top of the Fourth Hokage's head.

"Whoa, I've never been up here!" Sakura called, looking over the village. Naruto smiled, sitting on a little blanket he had bought on their way. Sakura turned to him and smiled, walking back over and sitting down with him.

"So Sakura-chan, how'd you like it?"

"Like what?"

"Tonight."

"It was wonderful Naruto, thank you. Thanks for the meal too."

He smiled, a small blush on his cheeks. He looked up at the dark sky, the stars illuminating the night like billions of stationary fireflies. It was beautiful, and it felt like a perfect night.

"Sakura-chan, I wanted to ask you something."

"Okay."

"What do you want most in this world?" Naruto asked, trying to hide the eagerness in his voice. His left hand was behind his back holding something.

"The most huh? I'd say…to be happy with the person I love the most in this world."

Naruto's spirit soared into the heavens. His life was now officially complete. At least, almost.

"That's good then. I think I can make that happen." He said bringing his left hand forward. Sakura's eyes widened, but her mouth was glued shut.

Naruto held a small black case in front of him. He opened it, revealing a rather large, diamond ring.

"Sakura-chan…will you marry me?"

"I can't believe this…" Sakura breathed out. Naruto could no longer contain his eagerness. His smile was too large for his face.

"No. Of course not Naruto. I want to be with Sasuke-kun."

Just as fast as his life had been recreated, it had been destroyed. The pieces of his happiness that he had received were crashing all around him. The shards tore into his existence, making him bleed his morale. When he was bled dry, all he wanted was an answer.

"Sak…Sakura-chan…why?"

"Naruto…I hope you didn't think this was a date. I just wanted to tell you about the wedding I was planning when you brought Sasuke-kun back. You didn't honestly think I meant I was in love with you?"

"Bu…but tonight…"

"It was nice of you Naruto, really. I like you as a friend Naruto."

"That's not fair! How can you be so cruel?" He asked, his voice raising a little.

Sakura, now getting just as mad as Naruto, rose her voice as well.

"You should be happy! All this time I've went without my Sasuke-kun, and I still consider you a friend. Not to mention it was your fault for him leaving in the first place!"

Another stab into Naruto's existence. "What do you mean?"

"All that fighting you and Sasuke-kun did. You were always bugging him and holding him back. All the time, Sasuke-kun had to deal with you, he got tired of it. He couldn't take it anymore. You pushed Sasuke-kun away."

"How can you even say that? You know Sasuke was my best friend! I would never push him away!"

"He was your best friend in your head. Sasuke-kun never really liked you Naruto. He only put up with you because I asked him too. After a while, I got a little tired of your idiocy as well."

This was news to him. He knew what Sakura was saying was a lie, but why? Why would she try to hurt him, to manipulate him, in such a way? It took all of his strength to keep from bursting into tears with every word she spoke. He loved Sakura, enough to want to marry her, but now her true colors were showing.

"I can't believe you. You're lying!" Naruto yelled. Sakura had enough. There was no way for her to get through to him peacefully so she would tell the honest and whole truth.

"You know what Naruto, forget it. I'm done trying to be nice to you. I kept telling myself to not be mad at you for not keeping your promise-"

"What? What promise?"

"The promise you made to me three years ago gaki! You promised to bring Sasuke-kun back to me that day, and you said you never go back on your word. I told myself that you didn't bring him back because you couldn't. Sasuke-kun was too strong for you. But I learned that you had tried to kill Sasuke-kun, and I even tried to forgive you for that."

"YOU THINK I TRIED TO KILL HIM!? That bastard tried to kill me! I was trying to bring him back to you Sakura! I was thinking of you the whole time!"

She slapped him. "Don't ever speak such lies of Sasuke-kun! He would never try to kill anyone without a good reason!"

She stood up and walked away from him, fist shaking, and tears in her eyes.

"Now that I think about it, everything is your fault! Sasuke-kun probably would have returned on his own if it weren't for you. If I could go back and do things over, I'd stop myself for ever relying on a sad excuse for a shinobi like you. You're not even fit to be called a shinobi!"

Every word, every echo of her voice, tore into Naruto's soul and morality.

"And if Sasuke-kun really tried to kill you, maybe you should have let him. I'd kill you myself if it would bring him back. That's how much I love him. Besides, he'd be doing you a favor-" She was saying until she realized Naruto was no longer there.

He left without a second thought. He left early but the kyubi's sensitive hearing made Naruto hear ever single last word. Sakura sighed and wiped her tears.

'I know it was harsh, but it's the truth. He needed to hear it, since no one else would tell him. Besides, he'll get over it by tomorrow.'

**-End Flashback-**

He looked away. "You said that you would kill me yourself to bring him back. You said I wasn't fit to even be called a ninja."

Sakura began to cry even more. "Naruto, I didn't mean that. I was just trying to make you understand my feelings-." He looked at her as if he wanted to blow her away.

"WHAT ABOUT MY FEELINGS?! You knew I loved you. I fucking proposed to you that night! Not only did you throw that back in my face, but you wished I was dead, for Sasuke! For someone who betrayed the village, and didn't give it a damn second thought! I was there for you Sakura, whenever you needed help, not him! I wanted to be with you more than anyone else, not him! You wanted to hurt me! And you know what, it worked. But now, I'm going to hurt you."

She looked up at Naruto frightened. "Naruto, please forgive…"

"NO! I'll never forgive you. Sasuke was right about one thing, the longer I stay in this village, the weaker I become. That night, I told myself what I wanted to do. I completely changed after that Sakura. You told me the truth, and now I found how reality must be. Life, and everything about it is as fucked up and cruel as the people you think care for you. That's why I decided to go about a different path. It's the only path that I'm going to follow now. I hate to have to give up my dream of becoming Hokage, but that was a pipe dream anyway. I will go after Sasuke. I'll go after him for you. But when I find him, I'm going to kill him."

Sakura's heart skipped a beat. She couldn't speak or think.

"After that, I'm going to bring his body back to the village, and I'm going to lay it right on your doorstep. That should at least make us even. And if anyone tries to stop me, I'll kill them all."

Sakura couldn't say anything. She gaped at Naruto. His words froze the air and she got chills. She stood up and ran back into the village. She didn't see Naruto anymore. She saw a demon.

"**That is it. You have destroyed the bond you had with your comrades. Now your mission can begin." **

'Not yet. I have a feeling that she isn't going to be quiet about this. We are going to have a lot of people on our tail soon.'

"**What do you mean we? You're the evil one. I only attacked the village because I was bored. You're doing all this revenge crap." **

'You know, I wonder if you're really a fox or a kitten with no balls.'

"**Go to hell."** Naruto smirked at the victory over the kyuubi but more over the victory against Sakura.


	4. A punishment long awaited

-1_Those of you who have read the original, you know this chapter very well. There wasn't much I could do to revise this one._

Chapter 4: A punishment long awaited.

Sakura burst into Tsunade's office with tears all over her face. Tsunade looks up without noticing that she is crying.

"Sakura are you okay." Sakura looks up at her mentor and continues crying.

"This is your day off…and why are you crying?"

Tsunade walks over to Sakura and hugs her. This wasn't the first time Sakura had run to Tsunade crying her eyes out. Almost every month, as if scheduled, Sakura would come to Tsunade in the middle of the night, crying about how Sasuke left her, and how she dreamed he came back, just to be awoken to the reality that he was still gone. It was so much of a religion now, that even Shizune sometimes tried to calm the pink haired kunoichi down. They would take turns, staying up with the blossom haired girl, until she fell asleep in one of their arms. They had to put up with it, although they both hated the mention of the damned Uchiha's name.

"Sakura, whatever's wrong, you can tell me."

Sakura looks at her mentor and reluctantly tells everything. Nothing could have prepared her for what was going to happen next. All of the nights Sakura had cried to her Hokage, all the nights Tsunade had soothed the girl, all of the nights the two shared a bond tighter than most life itself, was shattered at that moment.

As soon as she was done speaking, a fist smashed into her face sending her into the wall. The room shook from the impact.

"You stupid bitch!" Tsunade shouted at Sakura.

"How dare you fix your lips to spray that bullshit at Naruto!? How could you do that to him?" She grabbed Sakura by the collar of her shirt and punched her again. This time she flew through the wall. She slid over the floor right in front of Shizune.

'Naruto please don't do anything reckless. When I'm done with her I promise I'll come after you.'

She was over Sakura before she realized it. Shizune quickly jumped between them.

"Lord Hokage, what are you doing? This is Sakura, your prized pupil!"

"Not anymore! Shizune, round up everyone of Naruto's friends!"

"But…"

"NOW! THAT'S AN ORDER!" Shizune fled startled at the out burst.

'What did Sakura do to piss Lady Tsunade off like that? If it wasn't for all that training she did, she would probably be dead by now!'

Twenty minutes later, all of Naruto's friends and the Jonin were in Tsunade's office. Tsunade looked around at the confused faces.

"Where are Neji and Hinata Hyuga?" She called to Shizune.

"They are on a political mission away from the village." Shizune said frightened that Tsunade would strike at her next. Then as the first to notice, Rock Lee ran to the couch.

"SAKURA-CHAN! What happened?" With his outburst, everyone surrounded Sakura and began asking questions about her swollen, tear stained face.

"I did it!" Tsunade said, stopping the questions immediately.

"But, why Lord Hokage?" Asked a stunned Rock Lee. She re-explained everything that Sakura had told her.

Just as the questions had started, yelling and insults began to fly at Sakura.

"NO! With no disrespect at all, I do not believe you Lady Tsunade!" Rock Lee said.

"Don't believe me then, Tell them Sakura." Tsunade said, glaring daggers at the girl. Sakura stayed silent, keeping her face hidden.

"I order you to tell them exactly what you told me. If you leave anything out, so help me Kami, I will kick your ass to the brink of death and exile you from Konoha."

Sakura kept her head down and sobbed. For the third time, the message that had left Sakura's lips when Naruto returned to the village were repeated, as well as her actions to the blonde shinobi. A loud crash echoed through the room as it fell silent again. Sakura lay under the books and wood of the bookcase she had just been rocketed into. Rock Lee had delivered a powerful kick right to the side of her face.

"I do not care how pretty you are," Rock Lee said with tears in his own eyes.

"You will regret ever disrespecting Naruto with such filth and lies! What you did is the most un-youthful thing that I've ever heard in my life!" All the Jonin watched wanting to do the same but fearing a consequence. Shino turned to walk out of the room.

"Sakura, if I see you at all between now and tomorrow, I will allow my "friends" to feast on your flesh." He walked out of the room without looking back. Shikamaru stayed back fearing that if he got any where near her he would accidentally or intentionally kill her. Behind Gai, Kakashi was breathing heavily with the anger that swelled within him. He put his hand down in front of him and started the chidori!

"Kakashi, no! As much as I would love to see you do it, we can't kill her." Tsunade said. Kakashi stopped the attack.

"You're lucky for now Sakura. You are a disgrace to the leaf village. You told Naruto he isn't fit to be called a ninja, and here you are as the weakest ninja in konaha. You make me sick to even say that I was your team leader." Kakashi stopped. "This is exactly what you deserve. I hope you know, you just basically killed Sasuke with your own mouth."

In the back of Kakashi's mind, he kept thinking that somehow, someway, it was his fault. It was his attack that Sasuke had used to try and kill Naruto. It was his training that made Sasuke as strong as he was. If he wouldn't have trained Sasuke, he would never have left the village. Or at least, that's what he had come to believe. But now wasn't about him. Now was about Sakura, who had done much worse to the jinchuuriki than anyone ever before. As Kakashi walked away, he quickly threw a shuriken into Sakura's arm making her let out a shrill scream.

"KAKASHI!" Tsunade called. She glared at him, trying her hardest not to smirk from his action. As Sakura stood up, Shikamaru slammed his fist into her face as well. She stumbled back right into Kiba. Kiba knocked Sakura on the ground. Then Akamaru commenced to marking his territory on her face.

"You filthy scum!" Kiba growled at Sakura as he left the room gripping his kunai.

Seeing these actions, Tsunade wondered what would happen if Hinata would have been there.

Ino, who had finally absorbed all the information and had gone into shock, advanced on Sakura. Sakura looked up at her long time best friend. Ino looked down at the bloody swollen face of her childhood best friend. She spat on Sakura.

"You worthless piece of shit! How could you? Naruto loved you more than anything in this village. He loved you enough to risk his life and go after that traitorous ass hole Uchiha. He proposed to you! You're nothing but a bitch and you deserve everything that is coming. This isn't just hurting you! Naruto was my…closest friend. Maybe even…" She paused and began to cry. Tsunade looked at Ino knowing exactly what she was going to say.

"You have feelings for him don't you?" She asked. Ino looked into the eyes of her Hokage.

"Yes. I have deep feelings for him! And I'm only recently seeing this. But, it's too late now… It's all your fault! Do you know what I would give for him to propose to me? IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! " Ino drew her kunai and dug it deep into Sakura's side. Sakura let out a scream heard all over the village. Everyone who had been in the office looked back and smiled. Tsunade went over to Ino and pulled her away from Sakura's shaking, bloody body. Shikamaru and Chouji were the only one's who remained in the office while this happened. They quickly left and went after the Jonin to inform them of what had just happened. Tsunade hugged Ino as she cried over Naruto. Then pain struck her heart ferociously.

"SHIT! We have a big problem!" Tsunade shouted. Tsunade quickly ran to her desk and began searching for something.

"Lady Tsunade, what's wrong?" Ino asked drying her tears.

"Naruto's going after Sasuke."

"Yeah so? Let him."

"No, Ino. Sasuke is with Orochimaru. No matter how strong Naruto's gotten, I don't think he's a match for Orochimaru and Sasuke. If he goes, he will surely…die. I won't let that happen! I'm going after…"

Ino had already darted from the room.

"Shit! Ino no! You can't stop him! Remember what Sakura said! He will kill anyone who tries to stop him!" Tsunade's cries were unheard.

"You fucked up miserably this time Sakura." Tsunade said.

"I hereby strip you of all rank as a medical Ninja. As of today, you are a retired kunoichi and are forbidden to use ninjutsu and genjutsu of any kind." Tsunade stepped over her.

"Shizune, take her to the hospital."

"NO!" Shizune shouted. Tsunade turned around shocked.

"Shizune! What's the meaning of this?"

The tears in Shizune's eyes said it all.

"Lady Tsunade…to be honest…I had feelings for Naruto-kun as well. Though they weren't as strong as Ino's, they still existed. And even if I didn't have feelings for him, what Sakura did is unforgivable! This dumb bimbo can bleed out on this floor for all I care! Forgive me Lord Hokage-sama, but I refuse to help this love blinded bitch, and if I am to be punished for disobeying you, then so be it."

Tsunade had never heard her assistant speak so strongly. It was the first time Shizune had ever told her no.

"Fine. Sakura, I hope you can find your way to the hospital."

As Tsunade walked away, Sakura heard the state of emergency siren go off as she slowly passed out from blood loss.


	5. Evil grows while hope fades away

_Finally, continuing. I feel obligated to tell you all sorry for the late updated, because there was really no reason for me not to post besides the fact that I'm tired almost all the time. It won't be ending anytime soon either, seeing that as of this Friday, I'm a senior in high school. Now, this revision took a lot, because of the fact that I had killed Gai Maito in this chapter. Don't worry, I didn't do it this time, because I actually need him later for the revision._

Chapter 5: Evil grows while hope fades away.

Naruto hastily gathered several things that he would be needing for his mission. He knew it was only a matter of time before Tsunade and the others would be coming for him. After all that he had told Sakura, he still didn't think that she had suffered enough though. He wanted to make her heart bleed just as much as she had made his. After grabbing an entire arsenal of weapons, and sealing them in scrolls, he rushed from the apartment, but had one more thing to do. He knocked on every door, seeing as the entire place was empty except for the land lord. He ran a little further from the building and then looked back. Making one hand seal, he activated the exploding tags he had set all over the building, completely obliterating it.

"**I suppose this is when we run like hell?" **The fox called with a chuckle. As soon as he finished speaking, the village alarm went off.

'Damn! I thought I'd have more time.' Naruto turned away from the village and darted off into the forest. He jumped into a tree and looked back at Konaha.

'I hope that village burns.' Naruto thought.

"**Alright kid, you are starting to scare me. Are we going after the Uchiha brat, or are you going to turn evil for real?"**

Naruto grumbled. 'You aren't the ferocious demon every thinks you are.'

"**I'M NOT EVIL!!!! I was just bored! You, on the other hand…"**

'Don't say it!' Naruto growled at the kyuubi. He turned away from the village again and leapt away. "Besides, you have to come with me whether you like it or not."

"**Naruto, as a friend, I think you have completely lost your mind!" **Naruto just chuckled at the kyuubi's remark.

As Naruto traveled a kunai flew right at him. He stopped in his tracks and let the kunai slam into the tree he was standing in. "Who are you? Come down here!"

Naruto knew that voice. "It's me Neji!" Naruto said in a very annoyed tone.

"Naruto! What are you doing out here?" Neji had jumped into the tree with Naruto and Hinata was right next to him.

"Hello Naruto-kun! Where are you going?" Hinata said blushing, and seemingly trying to hide behind her cousin. Although she had got over her stuttering, mostly, she still acted kind of weird. Naruto had come to a slight realization about the girl, but not completely. She admired him, she knew, but he didn't know she **loved **him. He looked away from her. Hinata, just like Ino, could bring out the best in him, and that's not what he needed right now. He needed to go after Sasuke.

"I'm reckoning. Otogakure ninja have been spotted nearby, that's why the village siren is blaring." He hoped they believed him.

"All alone? They didn't send a team with you?" Neji asked.

"Do you know who you're talking too? A team would just slow me down! You should get back to the village in case something happens there." He said and turned to continue his mission.

"Naruto!" Neji called again. Naruto stopped in annoyance once again.

"What is it now?"

"Why do I think you're lying to me? Are you the reason the siren is going off?" He called sternly, already taking a fighting stance and activating his byakugon. Hinata gasped at her cousin.

"Onii-san, what are you doing? N-Naruto-kun would never…" She looked at Naruto herself. His eyes didn't shine like they used to. It was all she needed to know that something was wrong.

"Naruto-kun…what happened to you?"

"Neji, Hinata-chan, don't try to stop me. I'm leaving, but I'll come back. Tsunade and the others can fill you in on what's happening, but don't fight me. If you do, I can't guarantee your safety." He said coldly, though he was pleading. He respected Neji, and held Hinata quite dear.

"Forgive me Naruto, but I can not let you leave unless you tell me exactly what's going on." Neji said.

'Dammit, I can feel the others getting closer already. I don't have time for this. Forgive me Neji, Hinata.' Naruto did a shadow clone, and sent it towards Hinata and Neji. Neji struck the clone, easily destroying it, but didn't expect to see a kunai hurled right behind it. The kunai barely missed him as he dodged. However, there was an exploding tag attached to the kunai that went off a few feet behind the two. Not expecting it, Neji was blown forward, hitting a tree and getting knocked out. Hinata was blown forward right into Naruto. They both fell and hit the ground. She struggled to lean up, as she was on top of him and look him in the eyes. When she did, the world grew black. She appeared in a long ballroom, dressed in a gorgeous white dress. Naruto wore a tuxedo and held his hand out towards her, indicating that he wanted to dance.

Naruto stood, looking down at the unconscious Neji, and the genjutsu induced Hinata. He didn't want to use force against them, but they forced him. What else could he do. Besides, he had to sever his bonds with the village. It would be the only way he could complete his mission of ending Sasuke's life once and for all.

In the village…

"You all will go after Naruto Uzamaki. Do not try to confront him because I can not ensure that you will live to regret it. Please, retrieve Ino Yamanaka before she reaches Naruto." Lady Tsunade had rounded up as many shinobi as she could to try and stop Naruto. "The team led by Gai and Shizune will leave second, giving the team to be led by Kurenai ample time to retrieve help from the village of the sand. Kakashi Hatake's team will be the final group to go. The rest of you will stay here because it has been confirmed that there are Oto

shinobi surrounding our village and we will need as much resistance as possible. Naruto Uzamaki will run into some of their ranks which will give Kurenai's team time to catch up to him. Is all of that understood?"

"YES MAM!" With that, all the teams dispersed. Tsunade was trying her best to sound confident but she was completely worried about Naruto. She could careless about the mist ninja at the moment.

'Please Naruto. Don't give into the darkness like Sasuke did…'

As Naruto ran through the dense trees, he began to hear noises up ahead. He slowed down and hid behind a tree.

'Who are they?' Naruto saw four men sitting down in a clearing and drinking. He looked closer at their headbands. 'Otogakure ninja. Good, they can tell me what I need to know about where Sasuke is.' Naruto ran out into the clearing.

"What the…" One of the men shouted before Naruto slit his throat with a swift swipe of his kunai. "STOP HIM!" Another shouted. Naruto looked at the man with a emotionless expression on his face. The man saw Naruto's eyes and coward as everything went black. The man dropped to the ground with his eyes wide open and his mouth foaming.

"He…he's a monster! Run!" Naruto smiled evilly. He threw the kunai at the shinobi who had screamed. It hit him in the back of the head. Naruto advanced on the last shinobi. The man had crawled to a tree and was crying in fear. He looked up at Naruto as a shadow covered his face so the only thing the man saw was Naruto's glowing red eyes. Naruto smiled again.

"Look at you. You pissed your pants. What a baby."

"Pl-Please, d-don't kill me." Naruto picked the man up by the collar.

"Where is Sasuke Uchiha?" Naruto asked calmly.

"H-he's about two miles North of here with Lord Orochimaru. There is a cavern there where they have made their temporary headquarters."

"Thanks." Then Naruto slammed another kunai into the man's mouth, pinning him to the tree.

"**You've broken me kid. I'll do whatever you want. If you need chakra just take it." **

'Why the sudden change?'

"**You are unstoppable kid. Hey, how about you loosen these bonds a little bit. It's kind of cramped in her." **

'You've been in there for seventeen years and now your complaining?'

"**Oh, come on." **

'Fine, whatever.' Naruto does several hand signs and places his hand over the seal on his stomach. The seal faded but didn't vanish.

"**Thanks…HEY CRAZY KID! OVER HERE!" **The kyuubi yelled as Ino darted several yards away. She stopped. Naruto got angry.

'You tricked me! By damaging that seal I gave you a connection to this world. You sneaky bastard!' Ino turned and saw Naruto. She rushed towards him. Naruto quickly prepared to do another genjutsu. Ino stopped as she saw the area of bodies that surrounded Naruto. She gasped as she saw the evil look in Naruto's eyes.

"Naruto…what's wrong with you? I agree about the Sasuke thing but this is going overboard." Naruto lessened his chakra.

"You aren't here to stop me?"

"Well, yes. Lady Tsunade says that you aren't strong enough to beat Orochimaru."

"She doesn't know how strong I am."

"**Hey, crazy girl, is there something you want to tell Naruto?" **The kyuubi could care less about Orochimaru. He wanted Naruto to come completely back to his senses. Ino opens her mouth to tell Naruto how she felt but a hand grabbed her abruptly.

Naruto's evil look returned. "Dammit, you caught up already!" The person that had grabbed Ino was Shizune. She jumped out of the clearing and guided Ino away. Ino released herself from the kunoichi.

"Stop Shizune!"

"I'm doing this to save your life!"

"I was getting through to him! I could have stopped him!" Shizune looked startled. She looked over to where she had just drug the last hope for Naruto away from.

"FALL BACK!" She cried but it was too late.

"RASENGAN!" The explosion blew most of the trees away. All the forces that had come with Shizune and Gai had all been wiped out. Gai himself landed feet away from Shizune and Ino. He struggled to sit up.

"Wow. If that would have hit me, I would have been killed. I've never seen him produce a rasengan that large." Gai called. He stood up and walked back into the clearing, which was even bigger due to the explosion. He looked around at the many bodies that lay strewn throughout the area.

"Naruto…how could you? Me and Lee thought that your flames blew greater than anyone's. How could you let Sakura get to you like this? You just killed the people that you swore to protect." Gai called out, holding back an anger that was inside of him.

"I gave up protecting people who don't want me to. There's nothing left in that shit hole of a village for me, now stand down, or I won't aim the rasengan at the ground next time." He called. Gai's eyes widened. He had done so much damage without hitting a single person.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but I will have to stop you here and now. I can not forgive you for killing so many of our comrades." Gai yelled.

Gai leaped forward, preparing to strike Naruto with a kick. Naruto blocked and returned his own. Gai did the same block, and the two began to exchange rapid blows. Gai punches. Block. Naruto kicks. Block. Gai knees. Block. Naruto punches. Block. They repeated it several times before breaking apart.

'Good. All I have to do is stall until Shizune and Kakashi arrives…' Gai thought to himself. He found it amazing that Naruto was able to keep up with his sparring pace, even without using the kyuubi's chakra. But it wasn't over.

"You are very good Naruto. It is a shame that you had to betray the village like Sasuke has."

"I'm nothing like Sasuke. I'm better. Now stop holding back, or I will kill you next time." Naruto growled. Gai swear dropped. Naruto was serious now. He had seen through Gai's attempts to prolong the battle.

"Fine, then I'll have to stop you here myself." Gai sighed and began to build his chakra.

"First gate, release!" He called. Naruto smirked as Gai's chakra began to flutter around him, and his skin began to turn red.

'I'll have to stop him quick. I can feel Gaara coming…'

His thoughts were stopped as Gai vanished. Naruto was startled for a quick second, giving Gai the upper hand. He delivered a strong kick to Naruto's side, sending him slamming through several trees. Naruto grabbed a branch and slung himself onto it. He didn't have time to analyze the situation as Gai shot at him like a bullet, hitting him with a hook. Before Naruto could go anywhere, Gai grabbed his leg and drew him back into a fist to the gut. Then he began to lay into Naruto with a flurry of punches.

"**Had enough kit?"**

'Shut up! He caught me off guard. I'll end this now.'

Naruto let Gai hit him several more times before finally catching his fist. Gai looked into his eyes, and saw that he was using the kyuubi's chakra now. Before Gai could attempt to move, Naruto had kneed him in the stomach, knocking him out of the first gate. Then he slung him towards the ground. Naruto jumped down, landing on top of him.

"Take him back to the village! And stop coming after me, or I will kill you!" Naruto growled and kicked Gai's unconscious body back over to Shizune, whom still held Ino.

'Naruto-kun…' Shizune thought. 'What have you done?'


	6. No Mercy

_What's up everyone? Having a fun summer? I'm not…_

_Oh yeah, to answer several questions, no really important people were killed in Naruto's attack. I've been chewed out about doing that before, so not in that particular case…As for Jiraiya, sorry you have to wait for that one._

_Well that doesn't matter. I've decided to finish this story first, or at least the main plot of it right now. By first, I mean before I continue Forever Darkness. That's gonna be one long story. Besides, I've grown accustomed to working on two stories at once, and there is another story that I would really like to get started on. Hence, here is the next chapter in the revision._

Chapter 6: No mercy.

Ino and Shizune looked at Gai's unmoving body.

"Na…Naruto…" Ino had succumb to fear. She screamed, a piercing scream that rang over the land. Without warning, she abruptly fainted. Shizune held her but did not move fearing that she will give away her position if the scream hadn't already.

'Naruto…you just committed one of the worst crimes ever. Lady Tsunade will have to…' She shook the thought from her head as tears flowed into her eyes. After killing so many leaf shinobi, Naruto would have to be tracked down and killed. He was no longer a residence or a shinobi of konaha.

Naruto stood in the cleared out space satisfied with what he had just accomplished.

"**Naruto. This isn't just about Sasuke anymore. You have let the revenge get to your heart…" **

'And it feels good!' The kyuubi had lost. Naruto was gone for now. He didn't know if this could all be reversed or would Naruto be lost in the darkness forever.

"Look, more people to kill." Naruto said as sand shinobi led by Gaara and Kurenai leapt towards him.

"He has a large amount of blood lust coming from him. That is not the Naruto I know." Gaara said slowing down. Kurenai called the force to a halt.

"Gaara, what's wrong?" She called.

"I will have to use the Shakaku form to have a chance at stopping him. I will need some time. I will get Naruto back." Kurenai nodded and looked at Naruto. From her distance all she could see were his shining red eyes staring right at her.

Then Gaara's words sunk in.

'_The Shakaku from? He's gonna resort to that so soon…Naruto doesn't have that much power…does he?' _She had to break her thoughts as Gaara sat down and began to focus his chakra, instantly entering an unconscious like state. She had to buy him time.

She was preparing to attack when Kakashi landed right next to her.

"What happened here? He didn't kill them-"

"He did!" Kurenai said with a strain in her voice. Having realized that Kakashi's group and Kurenai's group had arrived, Shizune picked up Ino and quickly joined them. Kakashi saw her approaching.

"You got her. That's great! Now you two go back to the village. I won't allow anything to happen to either one of you over one of my own students."

"Kakashi, you can't-" Kurenai started, however Kakashi quickly pulled down his mask and kissed her on the lips. As fast as he had removed the mask, it was back on.

'_Where'd that come from?' _Shizune thought. Kurenai stared blankly at Kakashi. Her mind was spinning and shattering. She tried to put the pieces together of what had just occurred.

"Now go." Kurenai nodded slowly still trying to grasp what had just happened. She turned and left for the village with Shizune following right behind. _'The best way to make a woman shut up is with a surprise kiss…according to Jiraiya-sama.' _Kakashi looked back at Gaara. He had encased him self in a sand ball. He looked over the ranks of leaf and sand shinobi he had behind him. It was at least 200 ninja, enough for a small war.

He sighed and stood up. "Sorry about this Naruto." He uncovered his sharingon. "LET'S GO!" He yelled. Every ninja including Kakashi leapt into the air above Naruto. Naruto looked up. Naruto smiled seeing the attempt of a surprise attack.

"Pathetic Kakashi-sensei. You should know that won't work against me." As soon as Kakashi came down upon Naruto with a punch, a log was all that he came into contact with.

'_Damn…fooled by a simple kimiwari jutsu…this is bad…'_

As the ninja landed all around the clearing confused, Kakashi scanned the area with his second rate sharingon. His eyes grew wide as he realized that he, and his 'small army' were outnumbered, and apparently in some type of bulls-eye. As the trees all around them began to rustle, fear washed over the copy ninja. How he wished that name meant something at this moment, but he knew even if he could copy this justu, it would still be imperfect. So he could only watch, as over four-hundred Naruto leapt into the clearing, all holding over-sized rasengan. His sharingon allowed him to dodge several attempts at him, all which seemed to be purposely mis-directed. However, the shinobi that came along were not so lucky, as each one screamed in agony as the spiraling death orbs began to perform their jobs.

Kakashi stared, eyes trembling with the fear that should not surface on shinobi. All around him, bodies of people he didn't know, though comrades non-the less, lay in messes that could be called a human massacre.

"Na-ru-to…" Kakashi whimpered out, almost petrified by his former students power. "All of this…ALL OF THIS BECAUSE OF HER?" Kakashi screamed.

Naruto, the true one, walked in front of Kakashi. The frown on his face didn't go unnoticed to the copy ninja, but it didn't last long either. Naruto smiled darkly.

"You can say that. I gave you all a warning, and even now I'm holding back against some of you, because I did value the bonds we had back then. Even if the one with you was more like a one way bond."

Kakashi winced at Naruto's accusation. However, he forced himself to not feel any regret, at least not anymore.

"Naruto, I admit that I was not the teacher that you deserved, but I wanted to be."

"The first lie arises." Naruto said cutting him off. "If you wanted to be a good teacher, _Kakashi-sensei_, you would have been, instead of making excuses as to why you were never there." This added even more dread to Kakashi, as well as the insult of Naruto sarcastically calling him sensei.

"Believe me Naruto…I never wanted to neglect you. I…I just needed to keep a promise to someone that I held dear. That's why I trained _him_."

Naruto frowned, knowing exactly who _he_ was. It still hurt, knowing that Sasuke was the reason for so many things going wrong in his life.

"A promise? Let me guess. A promise to your fallen Uchiha buddy, who even gave you that forsaken eye? And the way you planned on keeping that promise was by training Sasuke to the fullest of your ability am I right?"

Kakashi looked down. "That's-" Kakashi froze as he felt Naruto with his arm draped around his shoulder, and a kunai to his neck.

"Do not lie again Kakashi. I've grown tired of lies. Your life is hanging by a thread as it is, seeing as I've got no reason _not_ to kill you right now."

Kakashi was once again trembling. Not out of fear exactly, but at the drastic change in the shinobi whom many had come to depend on. Finding his resolve slipping, he sighed and closed his eyes, stoically replying. "Hai, that is correct."

Naruto, satisfied with his answer, stabbed the jounin in his back, effectively severing a nerve that allowed the silver haired ninja to walk. Kakashi dropped to his knees, the kunai still sticking out of his back.

"Honesty saves lives. Now, _sensei_, since we're on the subject, why not tell me why you abandoned not only me, but Sakura, when all you had to do was _train all three of us_ like a mentor was supposed to do."

Kakashi winced at the pain in his back, only feeling more pain in having to face the facts that he had tried so hard to avoid.

"I…didn't see it necessary to waste time on a love struck fan girl bitch and…" He stopped again.

"And…" Naruto said while leaning into Kakashi's ear and forcing the kunai in just a little more. The jounin winced and answered hastily.

"And a worthless dead last that would never be a true shinobi." He said mournfully, feeling destroyed by the blonde.

Naruto smiled. "Heh, I guess I proved you wrong didn't I?"

Kakashi growled. "No, Naruto…you justified my cause…You're actions today show me…you're no less of a lost cause than Sasuke himself."

Those were the last words uttered to the blonde, who delivered a powerful kick to the copy nin's chest, causing him to tumble yards away, before striking his back into a tree, and causing the kunai to be driven completely into his body, and out the front. He coughed up blood. As his vision began to blur, the last thing he saw were both sand ninja and leaf ninja entering the clearing and surrounding the blonde. A look of feral bloodlust shining on the junchuuriki's face.

"You…fools…you can't stop him…" Kakashi said, finally giving in to the wound.

Naruto counted the ninja, as the broken body of Kakashi left his view. He felt that the silver haired nin was lucky, seeing as his last comment would have brought him a scrutinizing death. However, seeing how many ninja that surrounded him, made him think of a new way to relieve some stress.

'_150 all together. Hmm, this better not be boring.'_

Naruto put his left hand into his pants pocket. "GET HIM!" One of the ninja shouted. Naruto's smile returned. All the ninja rushed at once. Naruto drew a kunai and slashed five men right before they could raise there own weapons. Then several shuriken flew at Naruto's back. He did a back flip over the shuriken allowing them to hit three of the shinobi who had been in front of him. He turned around and kicked the shinobi who threw the kunai in the stomach. As he redrew his foot, a kunai was visible, sticking out of the mans gut. 141 left.

Naruto turned to see several sand ninja doing hand signs. All at once they called: Sand Style! Sandstorm Jutsu! As soon as they had called the jutsu, strong wind and sand started whipping around Naruto. He could barely see. He closed his eyes and felt multiple amounts of chakra zigzagging towards him. Without opening his eyes, and with one hand still in his pocket, he drug his foot through the sand and up into the chin of a shinobi who had ventured too close to him. The man's jaw shattered. "He can still see us, cancel the jutsu!" One called. 140 left.

The jutsu had made the leaf shinobi inactive for a short period of time. When the sand cleared, Naruto was gone. As the shinobi began to look around, a demon windmill shuriken flew onto the battle ground massacring twenty of the remaining shinobi. The ground was covered in blood as Naruto appeared in the midst of the slaughter. He caught the weapon in his right hand with his left still in his pocket. "He…he's a demon! We can't stop him!" Naruto looked at the shinobi who had spoken out. 120 left.

In the blink of an eye, Naruto was back to back with the shinobi. Everyone looked over at the two. The man dropped to his knees. His head rolled to the ground. The remaining ninja turned to run.

"You think I'm a demon? No, let me show you my demon side."

Everything began to slow down as Naruto entered his own mind. He was standing in front of the kyuubi's cell. The kyuubi looked at Naruto, then it looked away. "What are you waiting for? Give me the chakra!" Naruto said with ferocity in his voice.

"**No." **Upon hearing this, Naruto exploded.

"Fine. If you don't give me the chakra, I'll let them kill us."

"**Fine by me. What you have done has proven that neither of us deserve to live anyway. No one should have this type of power."**

Naruto gritted his teeth. "Alright then. Just know that if we die, you will never see whoever this kitsune of yours you were talking about ever again."

The kyuubi roared and lunged at the cell, shoving his claws forward and towards Naruto. Naruto on his part didn't even flinch. He only stood, a smirk on his face that read that he had already won.

"**When I leave this prison…I promise that you will be the first person I kill."**

"You're never getting out." Naruto said with malice, however, he felt a singe of pain at the kyuubi's words. He knew that he had not only severed bonds with the people of the village, but with the demon that he had sometimes called his only friend as well. When he felt a more potent chakra flowing through his veins, he left his mindscape.

Red chakra began to bubble around him. The ground began to shake as the skies turned dark and lightning streaked across the clouds. The red chakra had completely surrounded Naruto. Behind flowed two tails.

Naruto leapt high into the sky. He seemed to float as he looked down upon all the ninja below him.

"Run like the insignificant insects you are." He held his hand out towards the ground and began to put concentrated chakra into the palm of his hand again. He let himself begin the fall back to earth, the large purple orb in his hand an indication of what death truly looked like. As he slammed the orb into the ground, the force began to destroy the land, cracking it, splitting, and rupturing it in power. None of the shinobi held luck on their side, as all were caught in the explosion. 0 left.

The area which once held a vast forest and clearing was no more than a desolate waste land now. The only indication of life, a human sized sand ball..

"Gaara." He growled demonically. When he landed on the ground, the outer shell began to crack on the sand ball. It cracked more then shattered. Naruto was staring into the eyes of Gaara, but at the body of the Shakaku. Then sand began to merge with Shakaku Gaara. He grew until he was the size of a skyscraper, just like at the chuunin exams. He roared, drowning out any signs of nature near by. Naruto smiled.

"Finally, a real challenge."

In konaha…

Shizune burst into Tsunade's office with Ino in her arms and Kurenai following right behind. Tsunade had put on the Hokage's Battle Armor. Then she saw Ino.

"You have her! Good, now where is Naruto?" Shizune and Kurenai looked away sadly. Tsunade saw their faces.

"Where is my Naruto!?" She yelled.

Kurenai spoke without looking up at Tsunade. "Every shinobi, hailing from the leaf and sand village, have been exterminated. Naruto Uzamaki is the cause, and Kakashi Hatake is…presumed dead." Kurenai herself almost broke down, especially at the last sentence she spoke. Tsunade froze. The two other kunoichi looked up at their hokage as tears covered her face.

"Naruto…" She dropped to her knees, calling the name of the person she felt was a son in anguish. "NARUTO!"


	7. His final promise

_One of the quickest updates ever! Ah, so the time has come to enter the final stages of the first plot has it? Well, time to come up with some new ideas so I can surprise even those who've read the first one. It took a while for me to do this revision, for the simple fact that it was so annoying to change._

_Chapter 7: His final promise_

_Shizune placed Ino on the couch as Kurenai tried to get Tsunade off of the floor. She teared up for Naruto, but her thoughts were on Kakashi. She didn't understand why he kissed her. They had never had any type of relations besides some missions and them both being jounin. _

'_I'll ask him when he gets back. I won't accept his death.' _With this thought, she prayed that he was okay.

Shizune looked at her hokage and then at Kurenai. She realized that what was happening was tearing the entire village apart. She had never seen Tsunade cry like that before. Sure, she cried when she thought about the loved ones she lost, but never like now. It brought a new pain to Shizune's heart knowing that if Naruto was ever caught, Tsunade would lose another person that she held dear. Not just Tsunade, but her as well.

Shizune turned when she heard a groan come from the couch. She walked over to Ino and felt her head. She didn't have a fever but she didn't look too good either.

"Ino, are you okay?" Kurenai looked over with tears still in her eyes but Tsunade still cried for Naruto.

"Na…Naruto…" Ino jolted up straight. She was breathing heavily and sweat matted her hair to her head. She looked around the room and saw Tsunade weeping.

"Where's Naruto?" Ino shouted at Shizune. Tsunade had hence looked up. She would have to pull herself together in front of one of her students. Although she tried, she couldn't pull herself up to talk.

As Ino began to ask again a shinobi from the Anbu black ops burst through the door.

"Lord Hokage, the Otogakure ninja are retreating but there seems to be a powerful red chakra not too far from here." Ino's eyes widened in horror. The only person she had seen with red chakra was Naruto at the chuunin exams. Tsunade stood wiping the tears from her face. She realized the urgency of the situation now.

"You, find Jiraiya. I have to stop him. This has gone way too far." Before she could say another word, Ino had darted from the room again.

"Damn it! Why does she keep doing that. Shizune, Kurenai, stop her before she gets herself killed!" Tsunade yelled. Shizune stepped forward.

"Lady Tsunade, Ino was getting through to Naruto the first time. I think we should give it a shot."

"No you fool!" Tsunade shouted in anger. Tears covered her face again.

"Naruto is using the nine tailed demons chakra. There is no way for her to get throuh to him now. Even if there were, he still…" She didn't finish. She bit her lip and sat down in her chair. Shizune knew the ending. She nodded to Kurenai and they darted after Ino once again.

In the hospital…

Sakura wakes up and right away smells medicine and rubbing alcohol. She tries to move but a stitch in her side prevents her. She slowly rolls to her side and sees that she is in the hospital. The first thing that comes to mind was Naruto. She teared up at the fact that this was all her fault, that she brought this on herself. Then she remembered what had happened in the hokage's office.

"I didn't deserve that. No matter what I said to Naruto, that was uncalled for." She felt a slap against the back of her head.

She rolled over to see Shikamaru standing by her bed with his fist clenched. He looked pissed for a second and then his calm stature returned. He took a deep breath. Sakura rubbed the back of her head. She didn't dare ask why he had hit her fearing that another hit would be thrown. Instead she asked a more reasonable question.

"What are you doing here?"

"Trust me, I don't want to be. Tsunade asked me to bring you here. Boy do I regret saying alright though. You are just full of shit today aren't you?"

Sakura looked away sadly. Shikamaru saw that she had nothing to say and continued.

"About the comment you just made, that's even more B.S. It would have been uncalled for if someone like Neji or Kiba said what you did. Naruto thought that you were the one person that could understand him. He thought that you would be the person to stand by him at all times. Then you go around and tell him that you hate him and you smash his dream, the dream that has been keeping him alive, into pieces." He chuckled. "You're lucky. If it was me, I would have killed you on the spot. Because of you, Naruto's lost all morale on life. The only upside to this is that when you die, Kami let it be soon, you will burn in hell for this." Shikamaru left Sakura. She stared blankly at the ceiling.

'Naruto's sad because of me? What I said? I would never had said those things if he had just got Sasuke back like he promised. All he did was go play ninja for three years and then returned empty handed. Why can't anyone else see that? I don't even know why I'm worrying. Sasuke can take on Naruto easily.' She smiled at the thought of Naruto being put in his place by an over buff Sasuke. 'After I recover, I'll go find Sasuke and we'll get married. We can make them pay for how they treated me in this shit hole of a village.' Sakura smiled at the picture of her and Sasuke's wedding as she began to close her eyes for sleep. However, sleep did not come completely as someone else entered her room.

"What now?" She spat at the intruder. However, this was yet another mistake made by the rose haired kunoichi. She gasped as she felt a sharp pain in her chest, knocking the air out of her lungs, and making it hard for her to breathe.

"_How dare you?"_ A soft, yet deadly, voice spoke to the gasping girl. Sakura looked up in fear into the silvery gray eyes of Hinata Hyuga. Having recovered from the genjutstu, she had brought Neji to the hospital, and learned from Shikamaru everything that had happened.

"Everything that's happening right now…it's all because of you! Naruto-kun…my Naruto-kun is betraying the village because of you and your damned Uchiha. You hurt Naruto-kun, worse than anyone has before!"

Sakura was shaking at the amount of KI coming from the Hyuga girl, and her fear only grew when she activated her bloodline.

"You took away my light! The one thing that has given me the strength and courage to make it this far in life! And what did Naruto do to deserve this? NOTHING!" Hinata was slightly crying now, and using all her will power not to kill the girl in front of her.

"Hi-Hinata-san! C-calm down!" Sakura stuttered, sounding much like the Hyuga princess used to. But she didn't calm down. She grew even angrier.

"Why the hell should I calm down? Because you're scared? You're feeling hurt? YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT HURT IS!!! You don't know pain, or sorrow! All you know is fake love! False affection! And when someone gives you the real thing, the real thing that everyone wants, you turn it away in the most disgraceful manner that your heart could think of. Tell me, Sakura, do you even care that Naruto will have to be killed now? Because of you?"

Sakura hesitated. She didn't know that. She didn't know about anything that was going.

"What? What did he do-"

She was cut off again as Hinata struck her chest with a jyuuken strike. Sakura was coughing again, and this time coughed up blood.

"He's killed shinobi from both Konoha and Suna! _He,_ is doing this to get back at _you!_" Hinata spoke with venom. Then she grabbed Sakura by her throat.

"You evil bitch! How could you do that to him? To your own teammate?" Now Hinata was beyond words. Tears streamed down her face in torrents, and her grasp of Sakura's neck only tightened. The girls face began to grow pale, as her eyes stared off into the distance of the ceiling. Her hold of Hinata's hand began to slowly grow weaker, as her struggling did so as well. Hinata didn't loosen her grip, even as Sakura's eyes began to roll to the back of her head.

"Hinata-chan, stop!" She heard as she felt herself forcefully pulled away from the sputtering bitch. She turned her head, angrily glaring into the eyes of her cousin.

"Onii-san…Naruto-kun…" Was all she could say before all of the days events broke her, and she wept into Neji's shoulder. Neji looked from his cousin to Sakura. She lay in bed trembling, and tears in her eyes. Excess blood in the corner of her mouth, and her eyes staring blankly into the ceiling. She was just about dead, but not quite. He sighed, seeing as he could do nothing more to the girl without killing her, so decided to just leave instead. He picked Hinata up and carried her as she began to cry herself to sleep. Begrudgingly, he told a nurse of Sakura's fatal condition.

Miles away from the village…

The shakaku Gaara stared down at the glowing red Naruto.

'_I don't have enough chakra to sustain this form for long. I'll have to stop him quickly.'_ As Gaara looked upon his foe, he felt a slash in the right arm of the sand monster. The giant sand arm crashed to the ground as he saw another Naruto, glowing red also floating at his side.

'_A shadow clone?! He didn't even do any hand signs!' _As Gaara realized that it was a clone, several more started slashing at the sand beast. They all landed next to the real Naruto. There were eight Naruto's, but only the real one had tails.

"Come on Gaara, are you even going to fight back?" All the Naruto's taunted demonically. The beast drew in sand towards it's abdominal and began to fire large sand bullets at Naruto. The clones dodged the bullets, save for three that didn't have enough chakra to move fast enough, and soared straight for Gaara. They all slammed into the monster and burst through, creating five holes in the monster. Gaara felt his chakra diminishing quickly as the holes were repaired. He knew it would be a matter of minutes before all his chakra would be depleted.

"Naruto!" He swung a giant arm through the air destroying all of the clones. Then he smashed his fist into the ground were Naruto should have been. Naruto had leapt into the air and was now running up Gaara's arm. Gaara began making sand spikes pop up in Naruto's path, and streams of sand try to capture him. Naruto dodged every one and slammed into the shakaku's face with his twin tails. Gaara fell over but instantly made a wave of sand soar into the air at Naruto. Naruto dodged the sand in the air, but it kept coming, darting at him like a viper. Finally the sand grabbed Naruto by the left leg and slammed him into the ground. Shakaku Gaara stood and slammed one of his sand fist into Naruto. Sand covered Naruto to a point where he couldn't breathe.

The arm that covered Naruto burst, as he howled, making the sand dissipate. Naruto was about to charge towards his face again, which he had denounced was Gaara's weak point. However, the piercing feeling of thousands of sand needles stopped his plan. Gaara swung a giant arm, smashing Naruto through several trees, before smashing another giant sand hand on top of him.

'_Dammit…I underestimated him. He's stronger than the last time we fought.'_

Naruto began to think of a way to beat Gaara with out using too much chakra. As he thought, another conversation was going on in his mind.

"**So, it seems that both of us are now truly captives inside these hellish human bodies." The raspy feminine voice of the Shakaku spoke out.**

"**Leave me be, you old witch." Kyuubi growled angrily, throwing himself against his cage in a wild fit of rage.**

"**Now, now. What's wrong little kitty? Your little boy turning into a real monster? Or did he forget to clean your litter box?" **

"**You are lucky this seal prevents me from escaping, because you are still on my death list."**

"**Seal or none, you couldn't kill me. You love me."**

"**Loved. That was in the past, until you tried to hurt her."**

**The Shakaku chuckled. "Her? You mean your pathetic Kitsune? I didn't try to hurt her! She just happened to be in the way while I was trying to hurt you."**

"**SILENCE!" The kyuubi roared, this time making the Shakaku flinch. **

"**You will leave me alone, for your own sake. Just because I am sealed here does not mean I can not harm you. All I have to do is feed more of my chakra into this **_**boy**_** and he will kill the sand shinobi. And once he is dead, so are you."**

The fox stopped, waiting for a reply. However, when no reply came, he turned chuckling and strode back into the dark depths of its cell.

On the outside…

'_I know this will not kill you, but it will stop you.' _Gaara put both sand hands on the sand covered ground.

"Giant Sand Burial" The sand made a loud crush against the ground. Gaara panted heavily.

'_I did it. I stopped him.' _He let his guard down for a split second.

A red beam burst out of the sand and into the sky. It floated in front of Gaara.

"Impossible!" Gaara yelled.

Naruto didn't speak. All he did was wipe blood from the corner of his mouth. He now had three tails activated, but only for a split second. It was like the kyuubi had given him more power of his own free will. Once the third tail had disappeared again, Naruto darted at Gaara.

"If I could not stop you, then all hope is lost. You and me were truly the same Naruto. You let what others did get to your heart and now it has corrupted you, just like it had me. Finish me now."

Naruto slammed into Gaara, not stopping. He drug the giant sand monster by its face across the land for almost a mile before spinning and slamming it. The sand poured to the ground off of Gaara. When all the sand was gone, Naruto held Gaara up with one of his tails around his neck.

Gaara gasped for air and began wheezing. Naruto looked down disgusted. "I wanted to see your face one more time before I wiped it from this planet." Naruto prepared to finish Gaara.

"Naruto, NO!" Naruto looked up startled. To his right Ino stood with tears pouring down her face.

"Naruto…please don't do it. Don't hurt anyone else."

"Ino…you're crying…" A memory hit Naruto like a train. It was him and Jiraiya three years back taking a break and talking.

**-Flashback-**

"_Hey, pervy sage, how come you let grandma Tsunade walk all over you?" Jiraiya ignored the insult and answered his question. _

"_It's because I don't want to hurt her. Listen Naruto, there is nothing worse than making an innocent woman cry. Not just sobbing, but truly crying. It's the worst thing anyone could do in this world." _

"_Ah, whatever. I don't get. I'll never let anyone walk over me!" _

"_You idiot listen to me for once! Oh, just forget it, you're to young to understand."_

**-End Flashback-**

"Ino's crying…because of me…" Naruto let his guard down completely. The chakra disappeared from around his body. His blue eyes returned. What he had done hit him full throttle. He winced in pain and held his head. Ino ran to him.

"Stay back!" Naruto growled, tears in his eyes, but anger on his face. He had let her get to him. Something that he was trying to avoid, something that he knew he couldn't let happen, was him creating another bond. A bond that he just couldn't break.

"Naruto-kun…" He expected her to ask why he was doing this. Or to accuse him being just like Sasuke. But instead…

"I'll never let you go!" Was the light blondes words. Naruto looked up at Ino, a flash of something entering his eyes that hadn't entered the boy for a long time. Compassion.

Ino walked to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He looked at her surprised and confused. He opened his mouth to say something but was silenced. Ino kissed him. No warning, no nothing. She rose herself up and kissed Naruto flat on the lips. He didn't attempt to brake the kiss. He pulled her closer and held her in his arms. After several seconds, she unlocked her lips from his.

"Ino I-"

"No. Don't say anything. I love you Naruto and that's all that matters. I want to be with you and I'll never treat you like how Sakura did. I'll do whatever I can to be with you. Even if…the village says I can't. The only thing that I want is the old you back. The sunshine of Konoha, the real Naruto Uzamaki." Naruto looked down away from her. He held her close, not wanting to let go, but he knew he would have to. He couldn't take her words. They clung to his mind, even reaching the kyuubi.

"Ino, after what I've done…I can't-"

"Lady Tsunade can pull some strings Naruto. She will! She cried over you too." Naruto's heart sank even more knowing that he made more than one woman cry.

Shizune and Kurenai burst towards the two and come to a complete halt.

"Kazekage… is he-" Kurenai started.

"He's still alive." Naruto said sadly. Shizune looked at Naruto holding Ino in his arms. She frowned slightly, but felt reliefe in knowing that she had stopped him.

Just then, Tsunade ran towards them. She didn't stop and ran straight for Naruto. She hugged him tightly, making him reluctantly release his hold on Ino.

"Naruto. Damn you." He reframed from hugging her back. He thought he wasn't worthy of it anymore. She looked down at Gaara.

"Shizune, Kurenai, you are dismissed. Take Gaara to the hospital. Kakashi was found and sent there also by medical nins. He is barely hanging on." Kurenai seemed to brighten as she heard that Kakashi was alive. She quickly got Gaara and returned to the village. As they left, Jiraiya entered the waste land.

"Naruto…" He could find nothing to say to his pupil.

"Sorry Jiraiya-sama."

"You have nothing to apologize for Naruto. At least…not to me." He said, having a hard time forgetting the fact that Naruto had killed so many people over something so petty. His conversation with Naruto from when they first returned to the village entered his mind. A pang of guilt entered him as he felt that he should have been there with Naruto, instead of leaving the village. Even a mission as important as the one Tsunade had assigned him wasn't more important than what had happened to the blonde shinobi. Naruto turned back to Tsunade.

"Lord Hokage, I never go back on my word." She began to tear again. She wiped her eyes and stood up straight.

"Alright. Complete your mission." Ino looked away. She knew Naruto had a good reason for going after Sasuke but she didn't want him to kill anymore. She wanted to just take his hand and return to the village like nothing ever happened.

Naruto whispered in Tsunade's ear.

"I accept the charges for my actions and will take on the punishment for it. I decided that before I even left the village."

"Naruto you-"

He nodded. "I knew that I would lose control, and had already accepted the fact that there would be consequences. Don't let Ino know! You can't fight it either. You know as hokage you must enforce the laws of Konaha. I know. It used to be my dream remember?" Tsunade began to sob again.

"Fine. When you are done with this mission..."

Naruto walked over to Ino and kissed her again. He held her for seconds before reluctantly pulling apart.

"I love you." He said gently. Ino heard the Naruto she had known from years back.

"Promise me you'll return to the village tonight. No matter what." He frowned slightly.

"I promise. Believe it."

Before he left, he turned to Tsunade and handed her his hitai-ate. She frowned at the gesture, as he bowed and got on his knees.

"This is to save your butt right now Tsunade." He said monotonously. Tsunade only nodded, before taking a kunai and slashing the leaf symbol on the head band.

"Naruto Uzamaki…you are hereby…ba…banished from Konohagakure! Please leave at once, and if you ever return you will be, unquestioningly, put to death." Tsunade stammered over almost every word as she tried her hardest not to cry.

Not only did she just banish her god son, but sentenced him to death also. She knew that he had done this so that the council couldn't say that she had let the blonde go without a punishment. And she also knew that Naruto would come back, to keep his promise to Sakura _and_ Ino.

"Wait…if Naruto-kun is banished, then how will he…" She trailed off as she understood exactly what the Naruto had just done.

"NO! Naruto-kun, you can't!" She cried and was about to run to him once more. However, Jiraiya chopped the back of her neck, effectively knocking her unconscious. He nodded to Naruto, and turned to carry Ino back to the village. Tsunade looked at the retreating back of Naruto, as he walked away from them, having officially lost his dream to be Hokage.

* * *

_And that's all she wrote! _

_Okay, I feel obligated to say this. I pull no punches. The summary says SAKURA BASHING. Which means, you will get SAKURA BASHING. No watered down crap, like her only getting a few hits and emotionally hurt. I will push it to the extreme, and make sure that said character suffers until I think she's had enough. (How long has it been? Twelve years? Nah, she still hasn't had enough.) I don't false advertise. What you see is what you get._


	8. The beginning of the End

_Have any of you noticed a pattern? No, not the fact that I've posted three days in a row. The fact that I've said the word __**revised**__ in some form, shape, or fashion at the beginning of every chapter. I don't know why, but I guess it's just habit for this story. A constant reminder that this story has been done before, but I had to take it down for several reasons. Ah well, next chapter will be the last time I say the word anyway, because it's the end of the first plot. Now, onto the revision! _

Chapter 8: Beginning of the end

Naruto walked away from the three feeling sick. He walked for about five minutes before jumping into a tree for a short break.

'_Damn…I didn't know I would go that far…'_

"**I told you years ago that my chakra has a very large influence on your morality, **_**human.**_**"**

'_Hey…if you know that then why are you still mad?'_

"**There are some lines that are just not meant to be crossed." **The Kyuubi stated coldly and then cut off the chat with him.

Naruto sighed. Maybe he did cross the line when he said that to the Kyuubi, but he didn't want to admit it. Sooner or later, they would have to talk about the Kyuubi's secret anyway.

Naruto looked down from the tree and saw a cave several yards away. His evil smile returned as he jumped from the tree and sprinted to the cave. The cave was pitch black but Naruto's senses were at their peak. He stopped when he realized that the cave had stairs leading deep underground. He tried to feel any signs of chakra near him but all he could feel were the ones wafting from below him.

He began to run down the stairs again and this time he didn't stop. When he hit the bottom he automatically did a rasengan. He burst into a hall and smashed the attack into several shinobi. They were killed instantly. He looked around and saw that he was surrounded by ninja.

"**Oh boy. Here we go again."**

In the village…

Tsunade sat at her desk with her chin in her hands. A look of pure anguish in her eyes were reflecting off of each of her nails as she stared into the bright nail polish. Ino sat on the couch thinking about Naruto as everyone else in the village went on with their normal lives. Tsunade had told the village that the crisis was over and was to be forgotten. After talking with the council, and informing them of Naruto's banishment, they had returned to the office as if nothing had every happened.

But the tension betrayed them.

No one dared twitch, fearing that they would all breakdown. The silence filled office was depressing enough, voicing out the problem wouldn't do anyone any good at all. And worse, Tsunade was still debating on how to inform the rest of Naruto's friends, namely, Hinata. As the silence could not last, Ino finally spoke.

"Tsunade-sama, you can pull some strings for Naruto can't you?" She cried out.

"You felt it too?" Ino was confused at the question at first.

"Felt what?"

"Ino, you're not stupid. You felt the evil Naruto was emitting when he hugged you too, didn't you?"

She hesitated. She had felt it. But she felt something else also. She couldn't tell what the something was but she knew there was something else.

"I felt the evil but it went away."

"Don't lie to yourself. I don't want to believe it any more than you do, but you need to face the facts. Naruto has been corrupted by evil and there is not a damn thing we can do about it. I was foolish to let him go. He's probably never coming-"

"NO!"

Ino jumped up. She clenched her fist. "Don't say it. Forgive me but you're wrong Lady Hokage. He…he promised me. He promised that he'd come back. I know he'll never go back on his words."

Tsunade failed to here the meaning between her words and made her own outburst.

"What does it matter?! The moment he sets Sasuke's body down, the Anbu have been ordered to capture him for an execution. Naruto has by far crossed the line and he will be dealt with no matter what."

Ino began to sob. "Why? How could you?"

Tsunade looked at Ino with tears in her own eyes. "He wanted me too."

At the hospital…

Kurenai sat next to Kakashi. He was in critical condition and she didn't even know if he could hear her. Regardless, she felt the need to speak to the silver haired jounin. To express all the emotions that were throwing themselves into her mind, forcing them from her mouth. At least, trying, as all she could do was ask the only question that would escape her lips.

"Why'd you do it?"

He lay there with the beep of his heart monitor being the only thing that told her that he was alive. His mask had been removed, and a pitch black breathing tube covered his face.

"Why'd you kiss me? What was the point? The famous copy cat ninja wouldn't love some background ninja like me." She laid her hand over his.

"Please wake up. I want us to make something of that kiss. I want to know what you felt for me. Don't die on me."

A nurse walked in and told Shizune that she had to leave. She reluctantly stood and walked out of the room. She looked around and saw that the hospital was much busier than any other time and stopped a passing nin.

"What's going on?"

"The top floor has been isolated for one patient. We are crowded down here."

"Why? Who's the patient?"

"Haruno Sakura."

'Solitary confinement? They went the whole nine yards for this one.'

"What's her condition?" Kurenai asked, hoping to hear something bad. When something bad was said, she almost gasped.

"She was in critical condition for the majority of the day. Right now we have several surgeons working with her. Her vocal cords have been severally damaged. We're not sure if she'll be able to speak again."

"What? How'd that happen?" Kurenai asked, actually feeling a little sympathy for the girl.

"Well, what one of the doctors said is that Hinata Hyuga did it. She attacked Ms. Haruno for some reason." The nurse must not have known about the events that took place.

'_Hinata? Well, looks like she's not as shy as I thought she was…'_

Somewhere else in the hospital…

Shikamaru walked solemnly towards room 23B. His head down, and hands in his pockets, he constantly tried to shake away the bullshit he had heard from Sakura earlier that day, but time wasn't enough to make the thoughts go away. He got back at her though. He had told Hinata of everything that had happened, and knew that Hinata wouldn't stand for it. He was right too. As soon as he returned to the hospital, he found Neji carrying Hinata out, seeming to have cried herself to sleep. Once inside, he found out that Sakura was in critical condition and would be dead if Neji hadn't gotten a nurse.

'_Damn that Hyuga…' _Shikamaru thought, holding no ill will to Neji, but finding it sad that he saved the kunoichi.

Getting past this thought, he decided to focus on the reason he was at the hospital again that day. Subaku no Gaara, the Kazekage of Suna, had been brought in after a run in with Konoha's sunshine ninja. Of course, he was worried about Gaara, seeing as they could be considered distant friends, close associates, but there was a certain sandy blonde he was on his way to see as well. The only regret he had was that said blonde wouldn't be ready to give him that beautiful smile she always did. That smile always made him feel better, even when he didn't want to be bothered. As he reached the room, he heard talking on the other side. He wasn't one to eavesdrop, but when he heard his teammate in the conversation, decided to steal a page from his mothers book for once.

"Why? There's no other way?" The muffled voice of a male, most likely Kankurou called out.

"That's what she said isn't it?" A voice Shikamaru knew well. Temari was most likely scolding Kankurou at that point.

"I…I know it's asking a lot…but please, that's the only thing I can think of right now." Ino said. She sounded like she had been crying, and was begging for something from the two sand siblings. Silence filled the room for a few seconds, only being broken by a sigh.

"I don't know…this will be up to Gaara when he wakes up. He's the Kazekage." Temari said dejectedly.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" Came Ino's voice. With that, the door opened wide, in which Shikamaru pretended that he had just walked up.

"Er…how's it going?" He asked monotonously. Ino looked up at him wide eyed. Then she smiled sadly.

"Hey Shikamaru-nii-san. Are you here to see Gaara too?" She asked, somewhat rigidly.

"Yeah, JUST to see Gaara." Kankurou teased, earning him a hard elbow to his stomach by the sandy blonde.

"Hello, Shika-kun." Temari greeted with the warm smile Shikamaru wasn't expecting that day. He smiled back at her, but frowned once he saw the bed in which Gaara occupied. Temari followed his gaze to the bed. Gaara looked downright horrible. His shirt off, he lay in nothing but his pants. But he looked like he had taken all three of the Akimichi food pills.

"Don't worry, he only passed out from chakra exhaustion. He's recovering quickly because of…well, you know." She said, almost whispering the last part. Shikamaru nodded and entered the room, as Ino left. Kankurou stood by the window, eyes lingering over his little brother. Shikamaru sat next to Temari, who upon habit grabbed his hand and held it between hers on her lap.

"Hey, Shika-kun? What's Ino's relationship with Naruto-san?" Temari asked, eyes never leaving Gaara.

Shikamaru sighed. "As far as I know, she loves him…"

"And Hinata?" She asked, now facing him.

Shikamaru rose an eyebrow. What exactly had Ino asked her?

"She…feels the same way I guess."

'Hmm…' Was her reply as she once again began to look over her little brother. Then she turned towards Shikamaru and kissed him.

"Okay…what was that for?" He asked, a slight blush on his face from the sudden display of affection.

"No reason. I just felt like it." She said, her eyes glistening with tears for a split second. She turned from Shikamaru, and silence enveloped the room, as he was left to think of his girlfriends strange behavior all of a sudden.

Underground cavern...

Naruto stood happily amidst the slaughter he had just wrought. Then he could here footsteps coming his way. Naruto sprinted towards the person. He came to a corner and turned entering a giant room. There was a big circular platform with no rails and a giant fall on all sides. Standing on the opposite side of the platform was…

"Wow…Kabuto…so Orochimaru hasn't gotten tired of your sorry ass yet." Naruto called, trying to agitate the gray haired medical nin.

"Heh…so funny Naruto-kun. But I do want to know, why are you here? Did you really think Lord Orochimaru would venture this close to the village without a probable cause?" Kabuto called back, a smirk on his face.

Naruto shook his head while smiling. "So naïve Kabuto. I expected more of you. You should know that there is someone else whom I seek." He drew a kunai and let it hang lazily from his finger.

"And you should also know that you don't stand a chance in hell up against me."

Now Kabuto was close to falling apart laughing. "Really? Just because you've become stronger, you think you can beat me? Not only me, but Sasuke as well? This is priceless." He began to laugh, that annoying idiotic laugh. Naruto frowned.

"I can kill you in two seconds." Naruto said as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Kabuto didn't hold his mirth in any longer. After another long cackle, he drew his kunai and ran towards Naruto. For some reason, he didn't stop. Instead, he took several steps past Naruto, slowing to a stride.

"Told you so." Naruto said, as a low gurgle came from Kabuto. Then his head fell, and bounced off of the edge of the long platform, tumbling down into the dark depths below, his body following after. Naruto flicked his wrist, cleaning his kunai of Kabuto's blood.

"Fucker shouldn't have underestimated me. He was way smarter than that when we fought before." He spoke to himself, seeing as the Kyuubi was still highly pissed at him. Then another chakra began to emerge from the other end of the platform. Sasuke strode in, chakra seeming to flow from him just by walking. Then Sasuke drew his sword, swinging it to his side so that the air whipped around it, and made the chakra subside. Naruto stared at Sasuke with his mouth gaped open. Sasuke saw him.

"Does this frighten you, loser?" Naruto snapped back to his senses.

"Hell no. That was cool. And I should get me one of those swords."

Sasuke didn't expect such a latent response from Naruto. "You are different. Did you finally see that the darkness held all the power?"

"Yeah. It feels good."

"So you are here to join me."

Naruto laughed evilly. "In your dreams. Like I said, I want that sword."

Sasuke looked at Naruto. "I respect that Naruto. You are different, but still stupid. You are not strong enough to beat me, and even if you do have the will to kill me, you won't get the chance."

"I'll kill you with one hand." He put his left hand in his pocket again.

"**Don't underestimate him. You are being reckless." **The Kyuubi growled from the back of his mind.

'I'm only seeing how much he's changed since the last time.'

Sasuke rushed at Naruto with the katana. He slashed at him but he side stepped easily. He slashed again and Naruto ducked. Naruto jabbed into Sasuke's stomach with his free hand and then spin kicked him in the face sending him sliding back over the ground.

"You've improved. I guess I will have to use my sharingon." Sasuke closed his eyes. When they opened, they were red with three dots surrounding the pupil.

"You've juiced up your sharingons? I may have to use both of my hands for this one." Naruto smirked. "But maybe you don't have enough hate to fight at your full strength."

Sasuke was angered slightly from the remark. "Just as I did Itachi, I will kill you Naruto. I have nothing but hate and I won't need to use my full power to destroy you."

He rushed in again. This time he threw the katana at Naruto like a kunai. Naruto turned to the side to dodge the sword while keeping an eye on Sasuke. He saw him doing hand signs.

"Katon: Goukakyou no Jutsu!" (We all should know that this is the Grand Fireball technique by now.)

The giant ball of fire rolled slowly towards Naruto. He didn't move. As the fire ball came two inches from Naruto, he gathered chakra towards the bottom of his foot. He put one foot on the ball then the other. He ran over the ball letting it hit the wall behind him. He looked around but Sasuke was gone.

"Hiding isn't going to save your life."

"Who's hiding?" Sasuke came from behind and slammed the katana threw Naruto's back.

"I was in the fireball. Now, let's continue this fight. Hiding isn't going to save your life."

The clone disappeared. Naruto dropped down behind Sasuke.

"Fine let's take off the kiddy gloves then."

* * *

_Alrighty then. It's time for the final chapter, of the first plot, to come to forefront! This chapter will tie together a lot of mysteries, leave some up for discussion, and maybe even just piss the hell out of people for no apparent reason at all..._

_Oh yeah, there's a poll on my profile about the harem. Those of you that still wish to influence the tally, go ahead and vote. Standings right now are as follows, and suprisingly, it's not what I expected._

_Anko-6 votes_

_Hinata-4 votes_

_Ayame-4 votes_

_Shizune-0 votes_

_All of them-2 votes_

_Do not make a harem-1 vote_

_You have until either chapter 9 or 10 to still influence this. It's all up to you, readers._


	9. Execution

_I would say that this chapter is a revision, but I have to do this completely from scratch. Therefore, I hope that this chapter is as good as the rest of the story._

Chapter 9: Execution

"Truth be told, I always like the kid. I was just so damn worried about facial status, that I didn't do anything for him." Inoichi Yamanaka said, downing another cup of sake. His comrades, and best friends, Chouza Akimichi and Shikaku Nara sat on either side of him, both doing the same.

"Same here. Shikamaru always used to hang out with him when they were kids. I didn't say anything about it because no one seemed to really care. I just wished I had actually paid attention to him now." Shikaku repeated Inoichi's actions. Chouza remained silent, reflecting on everything. Out of the three, he had been the worst. Chouji had brought Naruto over one day, and asked if he could get some food since the Teuchi was closed for the day. Chouza was about to, until he saw glares coming from some of the other villagers. As if upon instinct, he pushed Naruto away.

"Yo, the bar'll be closing in ten minutes. Go sulk somewhere else." The bartender called, already beginning to finish up closing.

"Yeah, yeah." Shikaku muttered and stood, followed by his two companions. They walked out into the brisk wind of night. They walked towards the hokage's office, not much to be said. They were summoned almost an hour ago, but knowing their hokage, she would be easily persuaded. They didn't want to go, knowing full well that whatever she was summoning them for had something to do with the former they were just discussing.

"Hey, Inoichi, Shikaku…do you think Naruto would forgive us at least. I mean, we didn't really do much to him." Chouza asked, his own grieving starting to show.

"Honestly, I don't know anymore. If there was anyone in this village who I thought Naruto would forgive in a heartbeat, it would be Sakura. Heh, I'm surprised he didn't just try to kill us off after that." Shikaku responded glumly.

They remained silent until they reached the hokage's office then. The night had begun just as it remained now. Silent and tension filled. They knew what was happening to Naruto. They knew he was miles away from the village, probably already engaged in a fight with Sasuke Uchiha. They knew what was supposed to happen when he returned as well. Once they entered the Hokage's building, they made their way to Tsunade's office. When they entered, they got exactly what they expected.

"THE HELL? WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU THREE? I CALLED YOU HERE OVER AN HOUR AGO!" She screamed out. This would have been much more effective if her voice wasn't hoarse.

"Forgive us, lady Tsunade. We were on our way here, but thought about how we had never given anything when you became Hokage. We thought you might deserve something, so this is on our behalf."

"Don't think you can bribe me with…is that Konisawa sake?" She asked, eyes dazzled and lingering on the bottle that Shikaku held in front of her.

"Pure, freshly brewed." Chouza added.

With a speed that could have made Gai cry for joy, Tsunade leaped over the desk, and onto Shikaku, snatching the bottle in the process.

"YES! LEGENDARY DRINK OF THE GODS!" Tsunade shouted, crushing Shikaku. When the other two sweat dropped, Tsunade froze. She stood, dusted herself off, and cleared her throat.

"Well then, ehem. I guess this is somewhat justifiable for your tardiness." She returned to her seat as Shikaku coughed and stood up. "Now then. The reason I called you three here-"

"Is because of Naruto." Inoichi said looking down. Tsunade rose an eyebrow.

"Correct. He is currently away from the village as a nuke-nin."

"Hokage-sama, we know the details. Just get to it please." Shikaku called, just as dejectedly as Inoichi. Tsunade sighed. This wasn't easy for her either.

"When he returns, I want you three to be his escort to the execution sight." She said, trying to not strain on the last few words.

"What? Why would you put that type of burden on us?" Inoichi exclaimed.

"Burden? On the contraire. You are the fathers of Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Chouji Akimichi. Last time I checked, they were three if the closes people to Naruto. You being their fathers are close to Naruto as well, but not to the criminally wrong point."

"Criminally wrong? What, are you suggesting that we might help Naruto escape?" Inoichi asked.

"No, I'm not. That's why I chose you three. I know you will protect him from the villagers when he returns, but you won't allow him to run away either. Besides, he would want you three, knowing that's what you would do." She rubbed her head, beginning to get a headache from just thinking of the situation.

'_Damn it Jiraiya, where'd you go now.'_ She thought.

"That is your mission, be ready." She said without letting any of them speak more. "Inoichi, I would like to speak with you however." She dismissed Shikaku and Chouza, who decided to wait outside the tower anyway.

"What is it now, Lady Hokage." Inoichi asked.

"It's about your daughter."

"Ino? Is everything alright? Nothing happened to her has it?"

"No, not at all. At least, not on a physical level."

Inoichi rose an eyebrow. "What do you mean Hokage-sama?"

"Ino…has fallen in love with Naruto."

"I see. So it's finally happened…" Inoichi said more to himself than to Tsunade.

"What do you mean it's finally happened?" Tsunade asked, now being the one confused herself.

"Ino and Naruto were really close before he left the village three years ago. I even caught her writing in her diary about how much fun she's had with him. Even when he first came back to the village, she kept saying that she needed to go see him."

"Did she?"

"No. She returned saying something about Naruto being with Sakura, so she didn't want to disturb them."

"Damn. I wish she would have. Maybe all of this could have been avoided." Tsunade stood and walked over to one of the windows.

"Lady Tsunade, where is my daughter right now? I haven't seen her in almost two days."

Tsunade frowned. "She is at the Hyuga compound."

'_What? What would she be doing there?'_

**Hyuga Compound…**

"Are you sure Ino-san? We could get into serious trouble for this." Hinata asked in a whisper.

"It's alright if you don't want to Hinata-san, but I'm doing it. I don't care what happens to me."

Silence filled the room. Ino and Hinata were in her room. Hinata had placed a silencing genjutsu on the room, so that no unwanted eavesdroppers would be able to hear anything. Hinata sat on her bed, her legs folded, while Ino was laying on the bed, her head on one of Hinata's thighs.

"I-I…I will. I will help you Ino-san. But…when did this happen?" Hinata said, a small blush on her cheeks.

Ino understood what she was talking about. "Three years ago. I'm sorry Hinata, but I'm telling you for both of our benefits."

Hinata nodded. "It's easy to love him." She blushed even harder after thinking about what she had just said.

"Maybe it'll work…" Ino said sitting up. "If we both agree on it." She held her pinky out towards the shy girl. Hinata took it in her own.

"You want to know something Ino." Hinata said as she began to let down the genjutsu.

"I always wanted some competition. The motivation really helps." She said with a smile. Ino smiled as well, a glint of respect for Hinata in her eyes. She left the compound, already knowing where her second destination was.

She thought about the look in his eyes when she saw him. It was complete, feral rage. He had gone insane, she knew it. But she had snapped him out of it. So maybe…if she and Hinata worked together, they could do much more. As for now, she had some planning to do. She entered the hospital.

"Excuse me miss, but all items must be left at the front desk now." The nurse at the front desk called to Ino as she prepared to go up the stairs.

"Huh? Why?"

"Precaution. Ever since Lady Hinata attacked Sakura Haruno, we've had to be sure that nothing is taken to harm her." The nurse said.

Ino cursed under her breath. Then she took the knife, the kunai, the five shuriken, and the vile of poison she was going to take to Sakura and put it on the desk. The nurse narrowed her eyes at Ino.

"What, these are the necessities for kunoichi. This is what I wanted to take to her." She held out a pink ribbon to the nurse. The nurse took it and studied it. She handed it back to Ino, seeing as it wasn't a weapon. Ino placed the ribbon back into a small, rectangular gift box. Then she headed up the stairs. When she entered Sakura's room, she immediately sat the gift box down next to Sakura' s bed. Then she looked at her. The doctors had put a neck brace on her. A breathing tube covered her mouth. She looked over towards Ino, and began to cry.

"This belongs to you. It's the ribbon you gave me when we were kids. You told me it was for your best friend, but I guess that was a lie." Sakura eyed the gift box and seemed to cry harder.

"You know…I want to apologize too. For what I did in Tsunade's office. I was so angry at what you had done. But now I realize, that you only did it because you felt it was right." She walked over to the other side of Sakura's bed, towards the window. Her finger traced the bed rail as she did. Sakura could do nothing but watch as Ino seemed to drift into her own world as she spoke.

"People do a lot of terrible things when they think they're right. I'm one of them." Ino stopped in front of the window. She drew a frowning face on the fog of the window. "So anything that's done is justified right? You felt that what you told and did to Naruto was alright since you thought it was okay right?" Ino didn't sound angry at all.

"Well, Sakura, that has some problems too." She turned to Sakura and walked towards her. She removed one of the utensils that was connected to the wall from a wire. Then she removed Sakura's neck brace, making her cry out in soft pain. "Shh, it's all right. I'm sorry okay?" Ino said, rubbing her neck gently, soothing her.

"Like I said, that has some problems too. Not everything you do, just because you think it's right is right." She placed the utensil back on the wall, so that the cord was beneath Sakura's chin. The way it was placed seemed to rub her throat gently, in a massaging motion. "Some things you do are very wrong, and can hurt a lot of people, even if you think they won't."

Once again, Ino turned to the window and opened it. A strong gust of wind blew in, rattling various items all over the room. Then she got on her knees next to Sakura's bed.

"For example Sakura. What I'm about to do to you right now. I think it's right, that you deserve it. But no one else will feel the same way." Sakura heard a click, and felt the bed move slightly. Then Ino moved down some and there was another click. When she looked at Sakura, her eyes were wide with fear. "You're wondering what I just did? Oh, I unlocked the beds brakes on this side. The wind should help some too. Don't worry, Sakura. I think that this is the right thing to do. So doesn't that make it justified?" The false smile Ino had been holding finally disappeared.

"No, it doesn't Sakura. But this sure in the hell is going to make me happy." With that, Ino left the room.

Sakura began to breath heavily. The wind picked up again, and this time, the bed began to turn towards the window. The last two brakes clicked from the pressure of the bed moving in one direction. The chord from whatever utensil Ino had picked up began to dig into Sakura's throat. She began to gasp, unable to move much due to the numbing pills the doctors had given her. Her arms were barely able to reach up to the chord. When she got a grip, it was almost too late. He breath was drawing short again, and just like before, she found herself beginning to pass out from lack of oxygen.

Ino walked down the stairs briskly. As she made it to the exit, a siren began to go off at the nurse's desk. The nurse picked up a phone and called for a doctor, saying something about a patient going into cardiac arrest. Once she saw the name of the patient, her eyes widened. She looked up at Ino, who only smiled at her and left the hospital.

**Western Fire Country…**

"So…before we end this, I have some questions." Sasuke spoke to Naruto from across the platform.

"Go ahead." Naruto replied back. He was in no rush to finish this. At least, not while Sasuke was being sensible.

"What happened to you? Why have you come here seeking my life now? I would have thought that you would just want to bring me back, like you did three years ago." Sasuke said.

"Because of several things really. But I guess the main reason is because of you. You told me that you considered me your best friend. Even if it was only for a little bit, you still said you did. I saw the path you were walking down, and thought it was unfair. So I'm going to take that burden away from you Sasuke. I'll walk down that path, and let you rest."

Sasuke frowned. "You came here against the villages orders?" Naruto nodded.

"So you plan on taking my burden by killing me? That's almost as corrupt as what Itachi did. Well then Naruto. What about Sakura and your dream of becoming Hokage?"

"Sakura hates me, another reason why I'm here, and being Hokage was just a pipe dream." Naruto spoke to himself, as if reminding him that what he was doing was right.

"That's not like you. Why would you give up on your dream? You were the one who always said that we should never give up." Sasuke sounded different, as if he were remembering the old days.

"What do you care? You gave up on us, Sasuke, so don't go shooting what I said back at me." Naruto spoke loudly, a little angered at Sasuke's accusations. Sasuke closed his eyes.

"You're right Naruto. I chose a path that I can't turn back on now too. But just to let you know, I don't hate you."

"I don't hate you either. So, here." Naruto tossed Sasuke his old headband. It had been polished, but the slash remained. Sasuke caught it and stared at it for a few seconds.

"Hmph. You really did get that scratch on my forehead." He said as he tied it around his head again. Naruto took his and did the same. Sasuke saw the slash across Naruto's hitai-ate and sighed. Naruto was serious.

"No holding back this time, alright dobe." Sasuke said.

"You neither. No complaining when you die."

"You'll be the one who dies." Sasuke called back with a smirk. Both were sadistic nin. Both held respect for each other, and knew that one of them was going to die. Even if they didn't hate each other, it was just how the ninja world was. When there eyes met for a split second, both rushed forward attacking.

"_Sasuke! Are you gonna run off again?"_

_The Uchiha slowly turned to face him, curse mark already over the left side of his face._

"_So it's you. Pathetic little Naruto." He paused, looking Naruto dead in the eyes. "She sent you…"_

"_Like I already told Sakura. It's over, just leave me alone."_

Naruto blocked several punches, throwing few where an opening was spotted. Sasuke smiled, and punched Naruto in his stomach. Naruto slid back, but held his ground. He ran forwards again, flashing through hand signs. Two clones appeared on both sides of him. Sasuke activated his sharingon, knowing not to underestimate Naruto again.

"_Everything we did. Everything that happened on Team 7. Did all of that mean nothing to you Sasuke?"_

"_No. There was one thing that was a benefit. We became best friends."_

One clone threw a punch, only to miss and be destroyed by a kick. The second clone was about to attack, only to be struck by another kick. Naruto was above Sasuke, coming down with a powerful hook. Sasuke caught Naruto's fist and twisted it, twirling him away. Naruto landed on his feet, and glared at Sasuke.

"_Best friends? Then why are we fighting!"_

"_I just told you. We became best friends. So killing you will have more meaning."_

Naruto stood up straight and wiped the small drip of blood from his lip. He removed both his shirts. After taking a deep breath, he ran forward once more. Sasuke waited, watching Naruto for any sudden movement. Naruto's right foot slowed for a split second. As soon as it hit the ground, Naruto jumped to the left, only to see Sasuke doing the same. Caught off guard, Naruto lost focus. Sasuke smirked and formed his own hand signs.

'Katon: Goukakyou no jutsu.' The flame soared at Naruto, faster than it had done the first time. With the sharingon activated, Sasuke could see everything Naruto was doing. Naruto crossed his arms over his face, seeming to block. However, he slung them forward, creating a gust of wind that blew the fireball from existence. The wind blew into Sasuke as well, pushing him back towards the edge of the platform.

"_I'll bring you back to the village, even if I have to break every bone in your body!"_

"_Heh. You won't even get a scratch on my forhead."_

Sasuke regained his balance. His sword had been blown away from the wind, and now lay somewhere at the bottom of the pit. He chuckled. A smile formed on Naruto's face as well. They were both enjoying it.

"Well, what do you say we push the envelope?" Sasuke said, curse mark already beginning to grow on his neck and face. He removed his shirt as well, showing that the mark covered his entire left side.

"If that's the way you want it." Naruto closed his eyes and took a standing meditation position. A strong wind began to blow all around, and soon, a small glow of red chakra surrounded Naruto, as well as a small glow of purple on Sasuke.

"What? No tails?" Sasuke teased.

"Not yet. Not until I see some wings." Naruto called back.

Both vanished colliding in the center of the platform. The echo from the hit shook the walls, and the platform even cracked. They began to strike each other, just as Naruto and Gai had done. Neither seemed to be gaining the upper hand, until Sasuke jumped back.

"Hope you know some new trick's Naruto." Sasuke said as he held his hand above his head. It began to spark with the chidori. Then he closed his fist, causing the sparks to form into a blade. He ran towards Naruto, slashing in every direction. The sparks from the lightning blade left a tingling sensation in the air, which meant even when Sasuke missed, if he got close enough he could still do damage.

Naruto dodged once more and created a clone in front of him. Sasuke slashed the clone, but didn't expect to see Naruto aiming a sparking fist at his chest. The blow landed, sending a electric charge through Sasuke's body. He flew back, the lightning blade dispelling as he hit the ground.

"What the hell was that?" He called coughing up blood.

"I can't do the chidori because lightning isn't one of my big elements. But I can use a close enough version of that raiton jutsu to replicate the movements."

Sasuke smiled, seeing that Naruto always had a new trick up his sleeves. They began to exchange blows again. With every powerful strike, the room would shake. Naruto jumped back when the curse mark on Sasuke began to spread, covering his entire body. His hair began to grow, turning bluish gray. Naruto sighed. Sasuke laughed again. With even more speed, he dashed at Naruto and slammed both his fist into his stomach. While Naruto was doubled over, he kneed him in the face, sending him into the air. Sasuke jumped up, flipped, and slammed his foot into Naruto. As soon as Naruto hit the platform, Sasuke performed a phoenix flower jutsu, spraying the entire platform in fire. A puff of smoke was seen through the flames and Sasuke gasped as he realized it was a clone.

"Almost." Naruto's voice echoed. Sasuke looked around, but Naruto was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, Sasuke felt a blow to his back, sending him into the platform. He landed on his hands and flipped onto his feet only to feel another blow to his side.

"How are you doing that?" Sasuke growled.

"It's a little technique called the Hiraishin." Naruto appeared in front of Sasuke and delivered another kick to his face. Sasuke hit a wall and began to fall down into the pit. Naruto jumped after him, stomping on him as they fell.

"Remember this Sasuke?" Naruto called madly as he stomped Sasuke one hard time, sending him flying towards the bottom of the pit. Sasuke regained his posture and moved towards a wall. He used chakra to slow his fall and stick to the wall, seeing Naruto do the same on the opposite wall.

"So, you've gotten way stronger since the last time." Sasuke called panting. He put his hand down, starting a chidori. Naruto began to form a rasengan. They leaped towards each other, colliding the attacks. The force of the attacks held them stationary in the air. Then both attacks exploded, sending them slamming into the same walls and falling again. Sasuke flew towards Naruto, only to feel a clone grab his leg. He kicked it, destroying it,but messing up by taking his eyes off of Naruto.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke by the throat and kneed him in the stomach. Then he began to spin before throwing Sasuke even faster into the bottom of the pit. Sasuke slammed down hard on the debris at the bottom. Naruto followed, his fist sparking like before. He slammed down on Sasuke's stomach, making a large crater beneath him, and cracking several of his ribs. Naruto began to punch Sasuke repeatedly in the face.

'Dammit! Where is this power coming from?' That's when he finally saw it. The tail of chakra floating behind Naruto. Sasuke caught one of Naruto's fist as he prepared to punch him again. He flipped Naruto off of him and stood up.

"So that's it. I thought you were going to wait to use that." Sasuke said wiping blood from his lip. Naruto smirked.

"I thought I'd see if I can get you to transform completely so we could finally end this." Naruto replied folding his arms. Sasuke cracked his neck.

"Suit yourself." Sasuke didn't say anything else. The talking would stop. It was time for it all to end. Sasuke powered up to the maximum form of the curse seal. The two hand like wings burst from his back. His entire body was pale.

'One attack.' Sasuke thought.

He flew towards Naruto, slamming one of his giant fists into him and pinning him to the wall. The second giant hand flew forward. It began to spark.

"Giant Chidori!" Sasuke called. The attack blew an enormous hole in the wall, and covered the bottom of the pit in dust. When it cleared, there was nothing left of Naruto.

"Naruto…thank you…" Sasuke said as he looked up.

"You honestly think that would do it?" Sasuke turned startled, to see five red blurs coming towards him. Even with the sharingon, he couldn't keep up. The blurs began to slash at him from all sides. Cuts were appearing on his skin until one blur knocked him forward. He heard the puff of shadow clones being dispelled and saw himself flying towards Naruto. Naruto had three tails flowing behind him now. Naruto's hand was drawn back. He could see him forming a rasengan. He tried to stop himself but couldn't.

'What…I'm paralyzed?" Sasuke thought, and instantly knew whatever the Naruto clones had been slicing him with had a neural poison on it.

Everything seemed to slow down. The rasengan in Naruto's hand turned from blue, to red, to silver, to rainbow, and finally to golden. Every form of the rasengan Naruto had ever performed combined into this one attack. His new ultimate technique: The perfect rasengan. The ground trembled, and dust and debris began to float into the air, spinning with the sheer pure power Naruto held in his hand. Then he thrust it forward. Silence filled the pit.

"_Chidori!"_

"_Rasengan!"_

**Konoha…**

Tsunade stood atop the Hokage's office building looking over the village. Seeing it for what she felt would be the last time as is. Once he was gone, it wouldn't be the same. Suddenly, she felt the ground shake.

"Wha-what? An earthquake?" She thought as she gripped the rail. Villagers began to scramble about, screaming. Then a giant gust of wind blew over the village, so strong Tsunade had to use chakra to keep herself from blowing away. Some of the other villagers weren't so lucky and began to slam into buildings. After several minutes the wind subsided. Tsunade's breath drew short. In the distance, but as clear as day, was a pillar of light, shooting right into the heavens.

"Naruto…"

**Western Fire Country…**

Sasuke lay in Naruto's arms, unmoving. His body was still warm, and probably would remain that way for a while.

"Hope it wasn't as bad as it looked." Naruto said. He placed Sasuke on his back, and lowered his chakra down to one tail. He had finally done it. Sasuke was dead. And now that he was, he felt empty.

'Is this how Sasuke would have felt if he killed Itachi?' Naruto wondered.

As he prepared to leave, something shiny caught the corner of his eye. It was Sasuke's katana.

**Several hours later…**

Naruto trudged forward, every step taking even more strength. He had used so much chakra already, and was now only able to sustain the kyuubi's chakra as an enhancement, instead of using the tails. His eyes flashed between red and blue. His body was having trouble keeping up the chakra flow, so when the kyuubi's chakra was gone, he would most likely pass out.

'Come on…gotta keep that promise.' He repeated in his mind.

"**You can make it kit. Focus on the village, not the pain."**

'Fox, you're not mad at me anymore?'

"**Not really kit. The way you fought the Uchiha was most impressing."**

Naruto smiled. The village came into view, and he sighed in relief. He picked up the pace just a bit.

'Heh. Sucks that I'm actually picking up the pace to die.' He thought.

Once he reached the village gates, the guards opened them. Waiting for him were Shikaku, Inoichi, and Chouza. Once they saw Sasuke's body, they moved to the side, allowing Naruto to enter the village.

"Hey Naruto." Chouza called. Naruto's only acknowledgement was a glance over is shoulder.

"Can you forgive us? For the way we treated you when you were a kid?"

"Don't sweat it. I never held a grudge against you guys." Naruto called looking forward again.

Several minutes into the village, and a crowd had formed, following Naruto. Those who tried to attack him were mainly Sasuke fan girls and people who believed he was a monster for killing Sasuke. Everyone else who followed him knew what was going to happen so kept there anger held in for just a little longer. They arrived at Sakura's house.

"One down." He said as he threw the katana down in front of the door.

"Where is Sakura anyway?" Naruto asked as he continued walking to the far back of the village.

"She's being hospitalized. Once you left, some of your friends decided that she deserved punishment for what she did to you. She's in a wheel chair now by the way." Inoichi answered. Naruto chuckled. Despite all that happened, he loved everyone of his friends.

"Can she see this?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah. Shikamaru made sure to put her right in front of the window for when you came back." Shikaku answered, smirking somewhat.

In the hospital, Sakura watched as Naruto paraded through the village with her beloved Sasuke-kun on his back. She couldn't believe that he was dead. All of it had to be dream, but the pain she was feeling was real. Everyone had made sure that she knew this was no bad dream. It was one hundred percent real. Trying to look away, her eyes landed on the gift box Ino had left her.

"Where are you going Naruto?" Inoichi asked.

"You'll see." Was his only reply.

Only a little later did they understand where they were going. Naruto stopped, right in front of the Third Hokage's grave. He placed Sasuke's body down, and took a praying position.

"His master took your life, now I've taken his. I told you they wouldn't get away with it old man."

"Alright Naruto. You know what it's time for." Shikaku said solemnly.

"Yeah. Tsunade chose you guys huh? She's smart."

"Thanks gaki." Tsunade's voice sung over the crowd of people. The crowd began to part, showing Tsunade, accompanied by all of Naruto's friends, and several ANBU. Tears were in her eyes. Naruto knew exactly what was next.

"Take him." Tsunade whispered. The ANBU flashed forward, binding Naruto by his neck, wrist, and ankles with chains. Tsunade bit her lip to prevent from crying. She had to ignore the shouts of applause coming from the crowd, and even the roar of questions coming from Naruto's friends.

"Naruto Uzamaki! You have broken your decry of banishment by returning to Konohagakure. As official Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village, under the witness of the civilian council, and as due law, Leaf Village Code of Nuke Nin, you are hereby sentenced to death." Her voice cracked. She was on the verge of crying. All of Naruto's friends were now shouting at her, all swarming her. The cheers from the crowd were drowned out.

"How could you!" Ten-Ten.

"What the hell Hokage-sama!" Kiba.

"You must be joking!" Neji.

"You can't!" Rock Lee.

"Stop this Hokage-sama, it isn't funny." Shino.

"You aren't really, are you?" Chouji.

"Don't do this Hokage-sama!" Shikamaru.

She turned from them all and began walking. The ANBU led Naruto away, bound like an animal. The crowd followed too, and so did Naruto's friends. He was led to an open field, near the Northeastern entrance of the village, and right along a path that led to the Hokage monument. The Uchiha compound stood lingering in the peripheral of Naruto's vision. The ANBU tied him to the pillar, and blind folded him. Afterwards they stood in a straight line, side by side facing Naruto.

Naruto's friends watched. All of them having their own thoughts now. Even Gaara had protested against Temari and Kankorou to come see Naruto. In all of their minds, they began to think of their relationship with the blonde haired jinchuriki.

Ten-Ten. She was crying. Harder than she ever had before. Even though she didn't know Naruto as close as most of the others, she knew how much he influenced everyone around him. When he had treated her to ramen that one time, and they talked. She knew that he was someone special, and that he would affect the ninja world entirely. Most of all, she was grateful to him for changing Neji.

Neji. The one and only time he would ever shed tears in public. He cursed the world for this. Fate had dictated his life for so long, and then this boy had come into his life. He changed Neji, and made him look forward to the future, the way he would make it. But now, what was he going to do when fate was going to kill that same person.

Rock-Lee. He clenched his teeth as tears continued to flow. The one person whose flames of youth burned brighter than his own. At least, used to. Now they were gone, and soon, so would be his spark of life. All Lee could do was cry, seeing as his most valued friend was going to be killed, and with him, all of Lee's morale.

Shino. Beneath his shades, tears loomed in his eyes. He wanted to cry, but the bugs in him prevented him. They were already agitated with the events, and having their carrier even more upset would be bad. He settled for groaning. Naruto was and would always be the only person who could make Shino laugh.

Kiba. He stroked Akamaru's head as it whimpered. He cried, trying not to look Naruto in the eyes. Naruto was the one person in the entire leaf village who Kiba thought he could associate with. He knew they had much in common, both being underdogs, and knowing how to have fun. Looking at this, Kiba felt that his connection with Naruto was as strong as his bond with Akamaru, and knew that once Naruto was dead, a piece of him would die as well.

Chouji. All the times they had hung out when they were kids replayed in his mind. All the times kids used to make fun of him for being fat, and Naruto would come to stand up for him. All those times struck Chouji's heart. Naruto, the nicest person in the village, no, the world, was about to killed right in front of him.

Kankurou. He didn't know Naruto on a friend basis, but he knew enough about him to have respect for him. As much as the blonde had done for the village in the past, and this is how they were repaying him. It made him sick to his stomach. Besides, anyone who could make Gaara sane had to be good.

Gaara. His eyes were glossed with tears. He couldn't hold his stoic nature in for this. Naruto was truly just like him. He had let those he thought were close to him tear him apart. Gaara thought about himself. How fate had chose to be cruel to him. Not only did he have to see his aunt die, but now he had to watch his brother die as well.

Temari. She looked at the ground, crying, as she couldn't process what was happening. The boy who had protected the village from Gaara, and had even tried to retrieve a runaway from Orochimaru, was about to be executed by the village he dedicated his life to protecting. It was too much for her, and even knowing of how much all of Naruto's friends felt for him. She turned to Shikamaru for the answers.

Shikamaru. Holding Temari in his arms, it was the first time in his life where he didn't have an answer. He cried into Temari's hair, trying to stay strong for them both and failing. Naruto Uzamaki, the number one hyperactive knuckle head ninja, the sunshine of Konoha, was going to be executed. All he saw was the fact that he was losing a best friend.

"On your orders Lord Hokage." The ANBU captain called.

Tsunade reframed from looking at the remainder of the Konoha 12. She saw Naruto nod, giving her the finalization.

'Forgive me Naruto…' She bit her lip.

"ANBU, ready!" She called. The ANBU turned to the side.

"Aim!" They all drew kunai and held it to their chest in a throwing motion.

"F-fire!" The kunai flew. Silence filled the air as everyone watched.

The sound of metal hitting metal echoed over the clearing as a demon windmill shuriken soared, knocking all of the kunai out of the way, and landing on the back of the pillar, destroying the bonds that held Naruto. Once free, Naruto removed his blindfold. He didn't know what was going on, but he wouldn't past up this chance either. The crowd gasped and murmured as Naruto darted from the clearing and towards an exit in the village. The ANBU prepared to run after him, but suddenly, thousands upon thousands of kunai began to rain down all around them.

"What is this?" One of them called. Then they heard a sizzling. Exploding tags were attached to all of the kunai. The ANBU were trapped. But then all the kunai disappeared.

"Sorry! I was practicing a genjutsu!" The voice of Hinata Hyuga called out as she landed in the clearing.

"The prisoner is escaping!" Someone in the crowd yelled. "Go catch hi-" He was cut short, but no one knew why. When they looked back, the man was on the ground dead, holding his neck as if he had been strangled. Only several of Naruto's friends saw Shikamaru stand up from his squatting position.

Naruto darted as fast as his legs would carry him. Someone dropped down next to him and ran with him.

"You know you could get put in prison for a long time for helping me." Naruto said, turning to Ino, who only smiled at him.

"So? I was going to be exiled or put to death anyway." She said.

"What? Why?"

"Because me and you have something in common Naruto."

They slowed when an explosion rocked the ground somewhere to the right. The top floor of the hospital was issuing large amounts of smoke and fire.

"We both killed our childhood best friends." Ino called with a smirk.

Naruto gaped at her. "Exploding tag?"

"In a gift box."

"You know, I love you so much." Naruto said as they reached the exit of the village. "You do know that we can't come back here without having to fight for our lives right?" Naruto asked.

"Oh yes we can. I have a little help here."

As they spoke the ANBU had been gaining. Once they exited the village, a large wall of sand formed behind them.

"Lord Kazekage? Are you aiding the convict?" The captain of the ANBU asked.

Gaara turned and glared at the man. "You're accusing me, the Kazekage, of such an obscene crime?"

"Uh…w-well…"

"Lord Kazekage! Forgive my men, they don't know that you are supposed to be fixing the wall with us today. A nuke nin from our village just ran out, you didn't see him did you?" Tsunade asked, not knowing what was going on, but playing along anyway.

"No I did not. Forgive me, if I would have saw him, I would have tried to stop him." The small flash of a smirk that formed on his lips was enough for Tsunade, and as she turned, she saw the same smirk on all of Naruto's friends.

Naruto turned and looked at the sand. Through it, Temari and Kankurou ran towards them. Naruto took a fighting position until Ino put a hand on his shoulder.

"So, you two ready to go?" Temari asked.

"What? Okay, what's going on here?" Naruto asked.

"What does it look like. You two are gonna live in Suna with us until Gaara can work something with Tsunade to make you two permanent residents." Kankurou answered.

"That way, you won't be Nuke nins and will be able to politically enter the leaf village." Temari finished. "Ino didn't miss a thing when she came to us."

"Wait, you set this all up?" Naruto asked astonished.

"Yep. You need to give me more credit."

Kankurou chuckled. "You know, I guess blonde's aren't so stupid."

Which promptly earned him a beat down by all three blondes.

**_Hokage Mountain..._**

"Well, there goes the only genin to take on the system and live." Jiraiya chuckled.

"Amazing...he technically betrays the village, kills dozens of our ninja along with allies, and escapes an execution. What type of fucked up system have we been working with anyway?" Anko asked handing the toad sannin a hand full of money. She made a note to never bet against Naruto Uzumaki ever again.

"The Konoha system, my dear lady. The Konoha system. Besides, the way I see it, he went to drastic lengths to do it, but he did get rid of one of the biggest threats to this village. If only he would have taken out Orochimaru too."

"As strong as Naruto-kun is, I doubt he can take on hebi-teme." Anko growled thinking of her former sensei.

"Naruto-kun?" Jiraiya asked with a smirk.

"Save it you old pervert!" Anko replied with a blush. "Besides, he's betrayed us...in a way. Even if everyone else does, I won't completely forgive him for this."

Jiraiya nodded. "But you've got to admire that kid. It must have been hard on him, to lose everything. That just goes to show, to gain what you want, you might have to choose a Dark Destiny."


	10. AN Announcement

Dark Destiny was my first ever Naruto story on this site. Both times, I tried to continue the story after chapter 9, but now I finally see that it's not worth it. This time around, I'm deciding to end the story there, and if anyone wants, the most I'll do is have a chapter showing what happened about a year later. Other than that, I'm finally glad to say that this is the first story that I've actually finished on this site, even if it took damn near two years to do so.

On this note, I would like to thank everyone who's stuck with me for the ride, and to everyone who's waiting on Day By Day, I'm sorry but I need a beta reader if only just for them to see if the chapter is flowing in accordance with the rest of the story. I'm not feeling the latest chapter and it's making it hard to continue.

On a final note, I'll only do an epilogue for Dark Destiny if it is requested by enough people. As of now, I'm going to put most of my attention into catching up in stories and writing Day By Day. To all my valued readers, I hope you have wonderful time reading better fanfic than this and writing some even better.

VW-DP, IKITO!


End file.
